De la Différence à l'Attirance
by miss.death.paris
Summary: AU Une famille recomposée ce n'est jamais simple mais quand Leïa Organa épouse en seconde noce Han Solo, c'est loin de faire le bonheur de Ben et Rey, leurs enfants respectifs et la vie de famille devient vite explosive. Sauront-ils s'apprivoiser et même apprendre des différences des autres? Et Ben trouvera t-il même l'amour la où il ne l'attendait pas avec ce garçon étrange? Kypoe
1. Cohabitation Difficile

_**Rating:**_ K+

 _ **Disclaiming:**_ Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche rien.

 _ **Résumé:**_ AU Une famille recomposée ce n'est jamais simple mais quand Leïa Organa épouse en seconde noce Han Solo, c'est loin de faire le bonheur de Ben et Rey, leurs enfants respectifs et la vie de famille devient vite explosive. Sauront-ils s'apprivoiser et même apprendre des différences des autres? Et Ben trouvera t-il même l'amour la où il ne l'entendait pas avec ce garçon étrange?

 _ **Pairing:**_ Pylo / LeïaxHan

* * *

 _ **DE LA DIFFÉRENCE À L'ATTIRANCE**_

 _ **Ou « Hey! C'est pas mal en fait! »***_

 **Chapitre 1 - Cohabitation difficile**

« -Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Le fait d'avoir épousé ma mère ne te donne aucun droit sur moi.

-Tu es chez moi, jeune homme et chez moi tu feras ce que je te dis.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Solo!

-J'en ai assez de ton insolence. Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ben s'accrochait avec son beau-père et que le ton montait. Depuis son mariage avec sa mère, il avait arrêté de jouer au mec cool qui voulait être son pote (ou plutôt il avait abandonné) pour se prendre pour le chef de famille. Ben n'avait pas aimé qu'il se la joue le mec cool, le beau-père copain et complice (et puis quoi encore? Il croyait Ben aussi facilement manipulable?) mais il aimait encore moins son désir soudain d'autorité. Il n'était qu'un guignol, un vieux beau pathétique qui jouait les aventuriers et séduisait encore les femmes avec son numéro d'archéologue baroudeur. Et à sa grande horreur, cela avait marché sur sa mère! Pourtant Leïa Organa n'était plus une midinette qui se laissait conter fleurette par les séducteurs de pacotilles. C'était une femme forte, avec du caractère qui avait élevé son enfant seule. Comment s'était-elle laissé aveugler aussi facilement? Bon, elle s'était déjà fait avoir avec son père mais justement, Ben avait espéré qu'elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Ils étaient si bien tous les deux. Cela la convenait depuis ses 3 ans. Ils se débrouillaient très bien tous les deux, merci. De quoi sa mère pouvait avoir besoin qu'il ne pouvait lui apporter? Elle avait ri doucement et lui avait dit qu'il comprendrait très bientôt. Oui, il savait à quoi elle faisait allusion mais ça le dégoûtait un peu. C'était sa mère et puis elle était trop vieille… âgée pour ça maintenant, non? Elle avait eu des petits amis après le départ ou plutôt la fuite de son père, il en avait même rencontré quelques uns mais ils passaient toujours très vite. Pourquoi avait-elle eu soudain l'envie de se marier et d'ouvrir leur foyer à ces deux intrus. Car oui, en plus, Han Solo n'était pas venu seul mais accompagné de sa fille, une sale petite morveuse.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face l'un à l'autre à s'affronter du regard. Un combat silencieux qui les épuisait.

Rey sortit discrètement de sa chambre et descendit à pas feutrés les escaliers. Les cris montaient du salon jusqu'à l'étage et elle avait un peu honte. C'est qu'elle n'était pas seule. Quand ils levèrent les yeux en en entendant les marches grincer doucement, ils la virent accompagné d'un garçon brun à la chevelure indiscipliné et l'air un peu ahuri. Ben ricana en dardant un regard moqueur sur son beau-père:

-Et bien! je vois que tu as de merveilleux principes d'éducation et que tu as appris les bonnes manières à ta fille. Enfermée dans sa chambre avec un garçon, j'imagine bien le type d'activités auxquels ils s'adonnaient.

Rey rougit. Qu'est-ce que son demeuré de demi-frère s'imaginait au juste? Son ami, lui, restait un peu gauche à ses côtés, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Je suis désolée, Poe, lui murmura t-elle. Ce serait mieux que tu t'en ailles.

-Ouais, à demain au lycée alors.

-Salut, à demain.

Il contourna le salon pour traverser la cuisine et sortir par la porte donnant sur le jardin. En passant, il s'avisa des restes du dîner qui jonchaient la table et son regard brilla étrangement un bref instant. Il frôla la table et d'un geste rapide et discret, subtilisa la boîte de sardines vide qui s'y trouvait et la fourra dans la poche de son blouson avant de quitter prestement la maison.

Rey n'avait rien vu, ses yeux braqués sur Ben lançaient des éclairs.

-Comment peux-tu avoir sous-entendu un truc pareil, Ben! Poe est un de mes meilleurs amis, c'est tout. Je ne saurai plus où me mettre demain au lycée!

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te traite de traînée, ne te conduis pas comme telle, persifla t-il.

-Alors là, jeune homme, tu dépasses les bornes, gronda Han. Excuse-toi tout de suite.

-Ou sinon quoi?

-Ne me pousse pas à bout.

-Si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'avez qu'à partir. Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre avec vous. J'étais même très bien avant que vous ne veniez tout gâché.

-Et ta mère, tu y as pensé, sale petit égoïste?

Ben serra les poings.

-Elle était aussi très bien sans toi. Tu n'es qu'un vieux gigolo pathétique.

-ça suffit maintenant, Ben.

La voix, calme, posée mais autoritaire les saisit tous. Leïa Organa se tenait dans l'entrée.

-Ben, suis-moi tout de suite.

-Ben, obéis à ta mère.

-La ferme. T'es pas mon père, gronda le jeune homme.

-Et heureusement!

-Han, s'il te plaît.

-Quoi, tu l'entends...?

-Oui, je l'ai entendu. Et c'est pour ça qu'il va me suivre et qu'on va avoir une petite discussion tous les deux. Entre mère et fils."

Le jeune homme lutta un instant, ses yeux noirs défiant son beau-père puis il capitula et suivit sa mère.

* * *

Leïa ferma la porte derrière elle une fois entrée dans la chambre de son fils. Elle soupira et resta un moment le front appuyé contre la cloison avant de se tourner vers lui.

Ben,commença t-elle d'une voix plus douce, pourquoi compliques-tu autant les choses?

-Je ne complique rien du tout, se défendit-il immédiatement. Ce pauvre type…

-Ce pauvre type est mon mari et ton père maintenant, répliqua t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

-Jamais! Il n'est pas mon père te ne le sera jamais! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à l'aimer.

-Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas t'obliger à l'aimer mais je peux t'obliger à le respecter. Si les règles de cette maison ne te plaisent pas, alors la porte t'est grande ouverte. Tu auras 18 ans bientôt, tu peux choisir de vivre ailleurs. Sois tu fais des efforts, soit tu quittes cette maison.

Ben resta coi d'indignation. Leïa ne le pensait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, elle aurait le coeur brisé si son fils décidait de partir et elle le savait assez fier pour prendre sa menace au pied de la lettre, juste pour les défier. Ce petit ressemblait décidément trop à son père! Mais la cohabitation devenait trop explosive et si elle ne voulait pas voir son mariage voler en éclats, elle devait prendre des décisions extrêmes.

-Je te laisse réfléchir. Bonne nuit, Ben.

Celui-ci serra les dents en détournant les yeux et ne répondit pas. Sa mère quitta la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Leïa rejoignit son mari dans leur chambre à coucher. Han attaqua directement:

-Je te préviens, je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps! Ce gosse est impossible! Si ce petit morveux insulte ma fille encore une fois…

-Ce petit morveux est mon fils, Han, souffla Leïa fatiguée de devoir faire tampon entre ces deux-là depuis des mois. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi l'adulte, alors arrête de réagir excessivement comme un enfant. Tu n'arranges pas les choses, tu sais. Et ne me pousse pas à devoir choisir entre vous deux.

-Moi? Je réagis comme un enfant? La vérité c'est que tu l'as trop gâtée ce gosse…

-Oh! C'est de ma faute maintenant? répliqua sa femme, acide.

Han comprit qu'il était allé peut-être un peu trop loin.

-Heu non… Non, bien sûr. Je te comprends. Moi aussi depuis que je suis seul avec ma petite Rey, elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je suis parfois un peu trop… laxiste. Mais tu dois reconnaître que ton fils est difficile et ne facilite pas la cohabitation.

-Il a un sacré caractère. Il tient un peu de moi et je ne crois pas que cela t'ait déplu quand on s'est connu.

-ça n'a rien à voir…

-Nous avons vécu 14 ans rien que tous les deux, c'est normal qu'il ait du mal à s'habituer à vivre avec de nouvelles personnes, tenta de l'amadouer Leïa.

Elle savait comment les prendre. Ferme et autoritaire mais avec une pointe de complicité avec Ben, plus charmeuse mais bornée avec Han.

Les deux époux s'étaient connus il y a presque deux ans grâce à leurs métiers respectifs. Leia travaillait à la mairie, au département Patrimoine et Tourisme de la ville. Quand un lieu classé monument historique avait été sollicité pour le tournage d'un film quelconque, les élus avaient vu une bonne occasion de faire entrer de l'argent facile dans les caisses. Ils n'avaient pas vu venir la fronde des historiens et autres gratte-terre (nom aimable donné aux archéologues) voyant un sacrilège dans le fait de transformer ce lieu sacré en un vulgaire site purement commercial, sans compter les très possibles dégradations que ne se gêneraient pas de causer tous ces baltringues irrespectueux et sous-culturés d'Hollywood! La mairie n'avait pas hésité pour désigner Leïa Organa, bureaucrate coriace et pète-sec qui ne mâchait pas ses mots tout en gardant un air distingué contrastant avec sa petite taille et ses joues aux rondeurs encore enfantines pour tenir tête au représentant de l'autre camp, l'éminent docteur Han Solo, archéologue de son état, éminent spécialiste réputé de sa profession mais connu pour son franc-parler et sa propension à draguer tout ce qui portait un jupon (ou pas d'ailleurs!).

Entre ces deux-là, cela avait d'abord fait de sacrés étincelles. Les paris avaient été même lancés pour savoir lequel tuerait l'autre le premier. Quand l'archéologue avait suggéré que la bureaucrate n'était qu'une vieille fille frigide qui n'assumait pas son violent désir pour sa noble personne, on avait bien cru tenir notre vainqueur quand de la vapeur avait quasiment jailli des oreilles de Leïa Organa.

Mais contre toute attente, ces deux-là s'étaient plus. Han avait vu un défi dans ce petit bout de femme volontaire et au caractère bien trempé. Et Han ne refusait jamais un défi. Elle, avait succombé au sourire mutin et à la lueur malicieuse qui s'allumait dans ses beaux yeux bleus quand il flirtait avec elle. Elle avait mis du temps à l'admettre mais quand au cours d'une joute verbal épique, il s'était penché vers elle et avait fini par l'embrasser, elle l'avait laissé faire.

Puis tout était allé très vite, trop peut-être. Chacun parent célibataire d'un ado, leur désir rapide de vivre ensemble s'était heurté à la délicatesse et à l'enthousiasme débordant de leurs enfants de 17 ans. Ben surtout avait causé problème, et c'était donc encore le cas. Rey s'était beaucoup plus facilement adaptée à la situation. À dire vrai elle aimait bien Leïa et elle était contente que son père est retrouvé l'amour et surtout une femme sur laquelle se reposer. Mais son nouveau demi-frère, c'était une autre paire de manche!

Quand au tournage, si cela vous intéresse, un compromis fut trouvé. Han devint consultant sur le plateau pour s'assurer que le lieu était préservé et ceci sous la tutelle de Leïa.

-Il nous appelle les intrus ou les parasites, bougonna Han.

-Il s'y fera, répéta sa femme comme un mantra.

-Mouais… On verra bien. Mais qu'il fasse attention avec Rey! Ou père ou pas, je lui ferai chauffer les oreilles! »

 _A suivre…_


	2. Dialogues de sourds

**Chapitre 2 - Dialogues de sourds**

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était tendue à la table du petit déjeuner. Ben et Han s'ignorait superbement, le nez dans leur café. Rey rentra dans la pièce comme une tornade. Elle attrapa un bol, le remplit de lait en remettant la bouteille vide dans le frigo, prit la dernière brioche posé près du bol de Ben sans lui demander son avis et mordit à pleines dents dedans en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table.

« -Rey, peux-tu t'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table avec nous, s'il te plaît, la pria Leïa.

-Pourquoiche? répondit la jeune fille la bouche pleine.

Ben grommela quelque chose sur la distinction (ou plutôt l'absence de distinction) que Rey préféra ignorer.

-On a toujours fait comme ça avec Han.

Leia accusa le coup. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au fait que Rey appelle son père par son prénom.

-Et bien nouvelle famille, nouvelle règle, asséna Leïa.

Rey souffla mais obtempéra. Han se racla la gorge.

-Rey, pour hier soir… heu… commença t-il mal à l'aise, j'aimerai que tu t'abstiennes d'inviter de jeunes gens dans ta chambre à l'avenir, surtout à la nuit tombée.

Ben avait touché à un point sensible finalement et voilà qu'il essayait maintenant de jouer au père responsable. Trop drôle!

-Han! soupira sa fille. C'était Poe. Crois-moi s'il était ici il ne comprendrait pas ce que tu sous-entends même si je lui faisais un dessin.

-Il est demeuré, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Ben.

-Non, il n'est pas demeuré, pauvre tache.

-Rey, parle poliment à ton frère.

-Je ne suis pas son frère!

-Encore heureux!

-Sale morveuse!

-Tête d'ampoule!

-ça suffit maintenant.

Leia avait à peine élevé la voix mais cela suffit à les faire taire.

-Rey, que ce soit innocent ou pas, tu n'inviteras plus de garçon dans ta chambre sans notre permission, point final. Et toi Ben, je crois t'avoir déjà demandé de faire des efforts. Tes piques incessantes sont fatigantes.

-Oui, m'man, pardon, marmonna t-il.

Rey lui tira la langue, moqueuse dès que Leïa et Han leur tournèrent le dos. Ben serra les poings sous la table. Mais quelle peste!

* * *

Rey et Ben arrivèrent ensemble au lycée contre leur volonté. C'était la première fois depuis le mariage de leurs parents il y a un mois et leur installation ensemble. Leïa avait insisté pour qu'ils commencent à faire les choses « comme une vraie famille ». Ben avait protesté pour la forme mais il avait fini par céder. Sa mère avait plus d'expérience en « tête dure » et il avait rarement le dessus dans leurs affrontements verbaux.

Rey avait dû changer de lycée car son ancien domicile était plus éloigné et elle fréquentait alors un autre établissement. La jeune fille n'avait toutefois eu aucun mal à s'intégrer. Culottée et frondeuse, elle s'était imposée comme une des fortes têtes du lycée, se créant d'innombrables inimitiés (mais pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche?) mais aussi l'admiration de bon nombre de garçons.

A peine le portail franchi, Rey courut rejoindre sa bande d'amis dont elle était très vite devenue le leader bien qu'elle soit la « petite nouvelle ».

« -Ciao, le nerd!

-Va te faire voir!

Il y avait Finn, son meilleur ami, la peau chocolat et la bouille ronde, il était un peu le comique, souvent bien malgré lui, du groupe et Hux, rouquin un peu pète-sec, l'intello. Rey était la fille de la bande, courtisée par Finn (« pathétique », pensait Ben en le voyant parader devant Rey comme un chiot quémandant une caresse) mais un peu garçon manqué, sportive compétitrice dans l'âme, une amourette n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Et puis il y avait Poe. Poe intriguait Ben. Il était disons… différent. Par exemple, là, il portait une sorte de combinaison orange vif et des lunettes de pilote vintage au-dessus du crâne. il avait toujours l'air d'être n'importe où sauf là où il était vraiment. Par des échos, Ben savait qu'il décontenançait non seulement ses camarades mais aussi ses professeurs. On pouvait être en pleine discussion avec lui et soudain, il n'était littéralement plus avec nous. Ou alors il sortait une réflexion qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet abordé.

Ben était plongé dans ces pensées et fixait la bande sans s'en rendre compte. Poe leva la tête. En le voyant, un large sourire illumina son visage et il lui fit un grand signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour. Ben sursauta un peu et répondit d'un vague geste gêné. Voilà, c'était du Poe tout craché. Ils ne s'étaient jamais échangés un mot et il le saluait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il la reconnut sans même la regarder.

-Salut Phasma.

-Salut, Organa.

Elle suivit son regard et s'avisa du petit groupe qui riait bruyamment, enfin sauf Poe perdu dans la contemplation intensive de son crayon. Peut-être détenait-il la vérité sur le sens de la vie…

-Comment tu fais pour la supporter tous les jours? Moi je pèterai un cable. Déjà rien que subir ses caprices de petite fille gâtée au lycée me rend dingue!

-J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps. Ma mère va bien finir par retrouver la raison et se rendre compte que ce mariage avec ce looser était une erreur monumentale.

-J'espère pour toi… et ta mère!

-Elle est intelligente, cultivée, raffinée. Comment elle a pu tomber… amoureuse, il prononça ce mot avec dégoût, de cet aventurier du dimanche qui ne prend des douches que les mois impairs et pense que la pizza est de la grande cuisine?

Il soupira. Il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il ne doutait pas que bientôt tout redeviendrait à la normale: sa mère quitterait Han et ils s'installeraient de nouveau rien que tous les deux, tranquilles.

* * *

« -Salut.

-Heu… salut.

Ben avait deux heures de libre en deux cours et comme d'habitude, il les passait à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Quand il avait aperçu une ombre au-dessus de lui, il avait machinalement levé la tête pour s'aviser de qui s'installer en face. Il réprima un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Poe.

-Tu lis quoi?

-Hein?

-Ton livre, c'est quoi? Moi j'ai trouvé ce livre passionnant, embraya t-il ans attendre sa réponse, _Le bouton à travers les âges_ , tu connais?

-Heu, non mais ça doit être… intéressant.

Ben s'était légèrement reculé sur sa chaise.

-Ouais! Enfin pas autant que les boîtes de sardines, asséna Poe sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Les boîtes de sardines?

-Oui, je les collectionne.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

Bon commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-Pourquoi tu collectionnes des boîtes de conserve?

-De sardines. Pourquoi pas surtout? Qui n'aime pas les sardines?

-Les végétariens.

-T'es végétarien?

-Non, mais…

-Bon, alors t'aimes les sardines. Et les boîtes de sardines.

-En fait, je pense à devenir végétarien, je mange déjà peu de viande.

Mais pourquoi il lui racontait ça?

-Ah… Mais les boîtes de sardines, c'est pas de la viande. Il y en a des très rares. Et très recherchées. j'en ai une chinoise qui date des années 50…

Ok, Ben ne savait plus comment avait démarré cette conversation surréaliste mais il devait l'arrêter au plus vite. Il voyait les autres leur lançaient des regards sévères.

-Mais t'es pas censé être en cours là? réussit-il à l'interrompre dans son exposé des grandes boîtes de sardines à travers les âges.

-Non, j'ai été viré.

-Pourquoi?

-Le prof de de géo, c'est un vrai dictateur. Tu oses douter de la théorie de Galilée et ça y est! T'es un danger pour la société.

-La théorie de Galilée? Comme quoi la Terre est ronde? Mais la Terre est ronde, s'offusqua soudain Ben suffoquant sous l'indignation.

-ça, c'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire.

Non, cette fois l'esprit rationnel de Ben ne pouvait l'ignorer.

-La Terre est ronde. ce n'est pas une « théorie », c'est un fait, asséna t-il au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Prouve-le!

-Tout le prouve! s'indigna Ben qui n'en revenait pas. Enfin… Le tour du monde de Colomb, les photos satellites…

-Conspiration.

-Conspi…? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça? C'est une blague? Bien sûr, c'est Rey, c'est ça?

Poe prit une sincère mine d'innocence.

-Non. pourquoi? Tu penses que Rey est d'accord avec moi?

-Je pense que Rey n'est qu'une sale petite peste qui aime me faire tourner un bourrique.

-C'est pas très sympa, je l'aime bien.

-Ouais, je vois comment tu l'aimes « bien ».

Le regard d'incompréhension complète de Poe le surprit. Comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de à quoi il pouvait faire allusion. Il se rappela des paroles de Rey le matin même. Peut-être était-il parfaitement sincère… et idiot! Non mais, il était sérieux? Ben le dévisagea. Ses grands yeux noirs curieux, ses boucles désordonnés, ses lèvres pleines, son teint naturellement hâlé. Il était adorable. Et terriblement mignon. Attends… est-ce qu'il venait de penser que Poe l'extra-terrestre était mignon? Oui, il l'avait pensé et c'était vrai. Il y avait quelque chose de charmant dans sa bizarrerie naïve, dans ses tenues improbables, dans son regard qui semblait toujours voir des choses que le commun des mortels ne voyait pas. « Ouais, des trucs de schizo », lui souffla une petite voix.

 _À suivre…_


	3. Faire Connaissance

**Chapitre 3 - Faire connaissance**

Ben n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là et il n'avait pas l'attention de faire le moindre effort. Du coup, dans l'euphorie ambiante des supporters arborant les couleurs rouge et or du lycée, ce garçon habillé tout en noir, les bras croisés, la mine renfrogné, sur le banc détonnait.

Han et Leïa l'avaient littéralement traîné au premier match de foot en salle de Rey. À peine trois mois après son entrée dans l'équipe, la jeune fille évoluait déjà au poste d'attaquante.

« -Ta soeur a besoin d'encouragements et de tout le monde.

-C'est. pas. Ma. Soeur.

-Leïa, laisse tomber, ton fils est absolument irrécupérable.

-On t'a pas sonné Solo.

-Ben! Ne parle pas comme à à ton p…

Le regard chargé d'électricité de Ben la stoppa.

-Heu… ton beau-père! Et mets un peu de bonne volonté, s'il te plaît. Prends exemple sur votre ami Poe.

-C'est pas mon ami…

-Pas ta soeur. Pas ton ami. On se demande bien pourquoi tu n'as pas de vie sociale vu ton charmant caractère, grommela Han.

Ben risqua un regard vers le jeune homme sus-mentionné. Habillé des pieds à la tête d'une sorte de combinaison de cosmonaute doré, une écharpe rouge autour du cou et un drapeau à l'effigie du lycée qu'il brandissait furieusement, manquant à chaque mouvement d'éborgner Finn ou de gifler Hux tour à tour, il montrait en effet une ferveur peu commune. Ben se demanda s'il connaissait même un temps soit peu les règles les plus élémentaires, comme le fait qu'il y avait deux équipes qui devaient rentrer le ballon dans les cages adverses.

-Il est cinglé, marmonna Ben.

-Il est enthousiaste et soutient Rey, lui au moins.

-Oh! la merveilleuse Rey fait joujou à la baballe! Si elle gagne, je lui donnerai un bon nonos! ironisa Ben.

Leïa posa sa main sur le bras de son mari pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

La dispute prit fin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hourras. Rey venait de marquer et elle faisait le tour du gymnase, les bras levés, pour fêter sa réussite.

-Bravo, ma fille! Je suis fière de toi!

-T'es la meilleure, Rey! hurla Finn, les yeux plein d'admiration béate.

-Youhou hou hou! scanda Poe en faisant des moulinés avec ses bras.

-Youhou hou hou, répéta une voix sur un ton monocorde à côté de Ben.

-Phasma! Tu me sauves la vie! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir à devoir supporter la parfaite famille Solo une minute de plus. Cassons-nous d'ici!

-Tu ne veux pas voir la fin du match?

-Non, merci. J'ai eu ma dose.

-Ben, où tu vas? Oh! Bonjour, Phasma.

-Bonjour, madame Organa.

-Solo, rectifia Han.

-Plutôt crever, marmonna Ben. Phasma et moi on a un devoir super important à finir, continua t-il d'une voix plus forte, on va à la bibliothèque.

-Très bien, soupira Leïa en capitulant. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. je le ramène pour le dîner sain et sauf, promis.

-Très drôle, Phasma. Allez, dégageons!

-Hey!

Ben et son amie se retournèrent et virent Rey qui les apostrophait.

-Tu as vu ça?

-Je m'en fous de tes exploits, microbe, répliqua le jeune homme.

-Je ne te parle pas à toi! Alors, Phasma? Tu… Tu m'as vu marquer?

-Heu…

La blonde lança un regard perplexe à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

-Non, désolée, je suis arrivée juste après.

-Ah, fit Rey déçue. Bon, ben à plus!

-Heu, ouais à plus.

Et Rey retourna sur le terrain pour jouer les 30 minutes restantes du match.

Ben et Phasma quittèrent le gymnase en silence. À mi-chemin, la jeune fille osa ouvrir la bouche.

-C'était quoi, ça? Elle voulait quoi ta s… enfin demie-soeur?

-Je sais pas. Faut toujours qu'elle fasse son intéressante. Alors parader devant toi, mon amie, pour essayer de te mettre dans sa poche, elle sait que ça va me mettre en rage.

-Tu sais, les gens ne font pas forcément les choses par rapport à toi, Ben. Parfois t'es un peu égocentrique.

-Quoi? » répliqua Ben, interloqué.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard, à la sortie du lycée_

« -Ben! Hey, Ben!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore? Ben fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et allongea le pas. Mais Poe était têtu… ou idiot. Il insista.

-Ben organa!

-Quoi?

Ben s'arrêta net et Poe le percuta de plein fouet.

-Aïe!

Le jeune homme se massa l'omoplate où la tête de Poe l'avait heurté. Il faisait une bonne tête des moins que lui. Celui-ci, lui, continua comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ah! Je me disais que tu n'avais pas compris que c'était toi le Ben que j'appelais.

-Si j'avais compris, Poe mais… excuse-moi, mais pourquoi tu me colles comme ça?

-Hein?

-Tu es l'ami de Rey. Et entre Rey et moi, disons que ce n'est pas vraiment l'entente cordiale, tenta de lui expliquer Ben.

-C'est à dire?

-On se déteste.

-Oh.

-Ouais, oh. Alors, tu vois on n'est pas censé « être copains » tous les deux.

-Ok. Bien… Tu viens voir ma collection?

-Quoi?

-Elle est trop cool, tu vas adorer.

-T'as compris ce que je viens de te dire? » soupira Ben alors que Poe le prenait par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Ou plus exactement, Poe montait les marches quatre à quatre et il traînait Ben qui tentait désespérément de s'échapper derrière lui. Il avait bien essayé de se défiler deux ou trois fois en arguant qu'il avait des devoirs super urgents à finir mais décidément Poe était définitivement têtu.

«-Entre…

Ben obéit d'un pas prudent. Ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur aller au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Un capharnaüm de bric à brac hétéroclite occupait tout l'espace. Des affiches de cirque vintage tapissaient tous les murs. Les faces de clowns au large sourire firent frémir Ben. Une collection d'antiques vhs trônait sur une étagère près d'une télé hors d'âge et d'un magnétoscope (Oui! Un magnétoscope!) sûrement tout aussi vieux et dans une vitrine, impeccablement rangés, un nombre incalculable des fameuses boîtes de sardines. De toutes les couleurs, de différentes tailles, des inscriptions dans diverses langues…

-Celle-ci c'est ma préférée, commença Poe, les yeux brillants en lui montrant une des boîtes rouge vif. C'est une boîte allemande de 1942. Tu te rends compte?! Combien de boîtes de sardines ont été produites pendant la guerre?!

-Peu j'imagine, marmonna Ben qui n'était pas vraiment passionné par la sujet et espéré qu'il pourrait s'y soustraire très vite.

-Exactement, s'écria Poe, triomphant.

Sa mine devint soudain plus grave.

-Mais il me manque la plus belle de toutes. Viens, je te montre sur Internet.

Ben pensa qu'il allait finir par lui arracher le bras.

-Ah ouais, impressionnant.

Poe n'entendit pas le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme de son hôte forcé.

-Ouais, hein! Mais elle est super rare, et super chère. J'économise.

-Et les affiches de cirque? tenta Ben qui pensait que ce serait toujours mieux que de parler boîtes de conserve. C'est… spécial…

Il avait les clown en horreur depuis tout petit. Son père, ce blaireau, avait insisté pour l'emmener au cirque qui s'était installé dans leur petite ville. Sur le coup le petit Ben de 2 ans avait été plutôt excité. Voir des tigres, des acrobates… Mais à peine franchi l'entrée du chapiteau, un de ces horribles hommes barbouillés de maquillage et grimaçant lui avait sauté dessus dans un numéro de pitreries qu'il pensait amusantes alors que le petit Ben était terrorisé. Son père avait trouvé ça hilarant, encourageant le clown alors que Ben hurlait de terreur, des sanglots lui secouant tout le corps.

-Oui, elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas? Et qui n'aime pas le cirque?

-Moi, par exemple. Les clowns me font peur, avoua Ben.

-Vraiment? T'es bizarre….

Ben faillit s'étrangler d'indignation. C'était Poe l'extra-terrestre qui le traitait de bizarre?! Il sursauta soudain en sentant une masse passait entre ses jambes.

-C'est quoi ça?! sursauta t-il de manière peu virile.

-Jean-Pierre!

-Jean-Pierre?

Ben baissa les yeux et vit un gros matou blanc et roux qui se frottait à son pantalon. Ben était allergique au chat. Il retint sa respiration.

-Viens-là, Jean-Pierre.

Poe s'accroupit et prit la bête dans ses bras. Non mais qui sérieusement appelé son chat Jean-Pierre?

-Dis bonjour à notre nouvel ami, Ben.

Et il tendit l'animal sous le nez de Ben qui crut sa dernière heure arriver. Il ne put contenir un éternuement.

-T'as pris froid?

-Non, c'est juste que je suis allerg…

Le jeune homme tomba dans les grands yeux noirs de Poe et ne put finir sa phrase. Poe semblait adorer ce chat et lui, et bien, il aimait beaucoup Poe. Il le troublait. Il ne pouvait le nier. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils avaient été dans le même collège et maintenant ils fréquentaient le même lycée. Jamais dans la même classe, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment côtoyés ni même adressés la parole et puis la réputation d'original de Poe avait un peu rebuté Ben. Il avait un esprit logique, rationnel, il était sérieux, lui. Puis le drame était arrivé: sa mère avait épousé ce Solo et il avait dû cohabiter avec cette morveuse de Rey. Pourquoi de toutes, c'était la bande de Finn, Hux et Poe qu'elle avait choisi, il n'en avait aucune idée, ce n'était pas la plus populaire ou la plus cool, mais du coup, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à eux, puis à lui plus précisément. Il était bizarre, c'est sûr mais attachant, drôle, charmant, attirant… Ben soupira. ça s'annonçait mal! Quoiqu'il en soit, Poe adoré son chat et Ben n'avait pas du tout envie de lui avouer qu'une cohabitation entre eux lui serait littéralement mortelle.

-Je suis allergique… son regard se posa sur une plante verte posé sur le bureau, au ficus! »

* * *

« -A quoi tu joues avec Poe?

Rey l'avait agressé à peine eut-il franchi la porte.

-Tu te calmes, Godzilla! C'est ton pote qui me colle, moi j'ai rien demandé.

-Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, Poe est spécial.

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué, ironisa Ben avec une petite moue moqueuse.

-Fais gaffe, Organa. Il est sensible, si tu t'amuses à le ridiculiser avec ta pote Phasma…

-ça va, je t'ai dit! C'est lui qui est venu me parler et il a tenu absolument à me montrer sa collection de boîtes de conserve, répliqua Ben qui se demanda s'il avait bien vu Rey rougir en prononçant le nom de son amie.

-De sardines.

-Oui, soupira le jeune homme. Tu parles d'une tuile!

-C'est vrai que quand il part dans ses délires, concéda Rey.

-J'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'en dépêtrer! Il m'a fait l'historique des conserveries de sardines depuis le début du 20ème siècle!

Rey ne put réprimer un fou rire.

-Ok, là je te plains. C'est un garçon, disons, enthousiaste.

-Complètement barré, oui! Et ses affiches de cirque!

-Oh mon Dieu! C'est flippant, non? compatit Rey.

-La tête de ce clown! Je vais en faire des cauchemars!

-Celui qui a le sourire de psychopathe?

-Ouais! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire au moment où Han entrait dans la cuisine et se demandait qui étaient ces deux étrangers dans sa maison et ce qu'ils avaient fait de ses enfants.

* * *

Han n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se tenait au pied du lit, son mouvement pour enlever sa chemise en suspens. Leia, elle, lisait tranquillement, allongée entre les draps.

« -Non mais je suis sûre qu'on leur a fait un truc, un lavage de cerveau ou un truc du genre. Il se passe des choses pas claires dans leur lycée. Déjà leur proviseur, là, le Snoke, j'ai toujours eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il a une tête qui me revient pas.

-Han, tu vas te calmer et finir par venir te coucher.

-Leïa, je te dis qu'on fait des expériences sur nos enfants et ça ne te fait rien?

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? sourit sa femme.

-Quoi Qu'on fait es expériences sur nos enfants? Ouais, je sais, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais… tenta de se justifier Han en se déshabillant.

-Tu viens de recommencer.

-Hein?

-Tu as dit deux fois « nos enfants ». Pas « Rey et ton fils » ou « ma fille et ton fils ». Non, tu as dis « NOS « enfants.

Han resta interdit un moment, son jean sur les chevilles. Leïa posa son livre sur sa table de chevet.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a aucune expérience ou lavage de cerveaux, on devient juste une famille, mon amour.

Han finit de retirer ses vêtements et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Ou alors ils m'ont eu moi aussi. A cette réunion parents-élèves à la rentrée, je suis sûr, cabotina t-il.

Leïa l'embrassa avec passion.

-Une famille, mon chéri. »

 _À suivre…_


	4. Prises de Risque

**Chapitre 4**

 **Prises de risque**

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

Ben retint sa respiration en entrant dans la maison. La vision de la famille Solo entrain de décorer un sapin de Noël planté en plein milieu du salon dans de grands éclats de rire le déprima. il détestait Noël. C'était une fête commerciale, stupide et… et puis c'est tout! Il détestait Noël. Depuis les vacances, il sentait monter sa crispation au fur et à mesure que l'euphorie générale de la fameuse ambiance de Noël. Le début des vacances avaient sonné le début de son calvaire. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour.

Plus tard dans la soirée, sa mère vint toquer doucement à sa porte.

« -Ben. Ben? S'il te plaît, tu veux bien descendre.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Mais c'est le réveillon de Noël, mon chéri. J'espérais que cette année…

-Quoi?

Ben ouvrit grand la porte, surprenant sa mère.

-Tu croyais que maintenant, on allait former une vraie petite famille et réveillonner dans la joie et l'allégresse tous ensemble, la railla t-il d'un ton amer.

-Ben, tu exagères. Fais un effort.

-Je fais un effort. Je reste dans ma chambre pour ne pas gâcher votre petite fête. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Et il claqua la porte au nez de sa mère.

-Tu ne devais pas le laisser te parler sur ce ton, Leïa. Si c'était mon fils… commença Han d'un ton péremptoire au bas des escaliers.

-Han, tu ne sais pas alors tais-toi s'il te plaît.

Le ton dur de sa femme lui cloua le bec. Elle passa devant lui sans un regard et marcha jusqu'au salon. Han sentait bien qu'il avait fait une gaffe et la suivit, contrit.

-Désolé…

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, soupira t-elle. Le dernier Noël avant que son père s'en aille pour de bon… Mon Dieu! commença t-elle sans préambule.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, lasse. Rey resta près du sapin, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle se sentait de trop mais elle avait bien envie d'entendre cette histoire. Le premier mari de Leïa, le père de Ben, elle avait bien compris que c'était un sale type mis elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il avait fait vraiment.

-Il est rentré saoul, comme d'habitude et de méchante humeur. Il stagnait dans son boulot inintéressant, notre petite famille n'était pas des plus parfaites… Dans ces moments-là Ben était son souffre-douleur préféré. Il était si cruel et malsain. Faire du mal à son propre enfant, pur et innocent! s'indigna t-elle, comme si c'était hier.

Rey eut du mal à s'imaginer Ben pur et innocent!

\- Ce soir-là il est arrivé avec des « amis ».

Elle mit tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait dans ces mots.

-Des ivrognes rencontrés dans le bar qu'il fréquentait de plus en plus assidûment pour fuir notre foyer. Ils ont ruiné le repas, le sapin… Ben était en larmes et son désespoir a été au summum quand son père lui a expliqué que le père Noël n'existait pas. Bon Dieu! Il n'avait que 3 ans! Il lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un bébé stupide à croire ces histoires idiotes de père Noël. Et sur ce, il a pris tous ses cadeaux et s'est amusé comme un fou avec ses amis à les mettre en pièces. Plus le petit hurlait, plus ces salauds riaient.

-Quels bâtards!

-Rey! s'indigna son père.

Leia eut un rire sans joie.

-Laisse. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. A vrai dire, je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même. J'ai essayé de les mettre dehors, mais il m'a repoussé violemment, j'ai même senti quelques mains baladeuses.

Elle frissonna à ces douloureux souvenirs. Han serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée.

-Mais quand… quand cet immonde brute a posé les mains…

-Je crois qu'ils en ont assez entendu.

-Ben!

Leia se releva précipitamment, comme prise en faute.

-Je sors.

-A cette heure?

-Ouais, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il attrapa son blouson et il partit sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

-ça va, ma princesse? s'inquiéta Han.

-Oui. j'ai quitté ce salaud peu après, ça a été la goutte d'eau. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le « sauver ». Mais depuis ce jour, Ben hait Noël et refuse de le fêter.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas. Vous avez vraiment morflé.

-Lui surtout. Et c'est de ma faute. Comment j'ai pu être assez aveugle et stupide pour me faire avoir par ce type?!

-Il a joué au prince charmant et une fois qu'il t'as eu dans ses filets, il t'a montré son vrai visage.

-J'aurai du le sentir. Et mieux protéger mon fils.

-Tu es une excellente mère, tenta de la rassurer son mari.

Han l'embrassa doucement.

-Allez! Allons déguster cette succulente dinde, veux-tu?

-Tu viens, Rey?

-Oui, papa. »

La jeune fille avait été plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par le récit de Leïa. Han avait raison, Ben avait morflé. Ce qui expliquait, en partie, son sale caractère.

La soirée fut étrange, l'absence de Ben et le fantôme de ce Noël désastreux flottant au-dessus d'eux. mais Leïa se promit qu'un jour, elle aurait son Noël parfait avec toute sa famille réunie auprès d'elle.

 _Rentrée de janvier_

Ben leva une nouvelle fois la tête d'agacement. Il essayait de travailler mais les éclats de voix et les rires qui venaient de la chambre d'à côté le déconcentraient. Rey recevait sa bande d'amis et ce n'était apparemment pas pour étudier. ça riait, criait, cognait…

Ben souffla une fois encore quand un grand coup dans le mur ébranla son bureau.

« Cette fois-ci , ça suffit.

Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour descendre l'escalier. Il entra dans la cuisine d'un air distrait. Il avait une petite faim de toute façon et il était venu piocher dans le frigo. Il trouva Poe installé seul à la table, un paquet de biscuit apéritif dans une main, des baguettes chinoises dans l'autre. Ben restent moment à le regarder ahuri sans que cela ne perturbe un seul moment son camarade qui continuait à manger tranquillement. Il réussit à sortir de sa stupeur et osa LA question:

« -Mais tu fais quoi?

-Ben, je mange des cheetos, répondit Poe sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Avec des baguettes? insista Ben.

-ça évite d'avoir plein de poudre de fromage sur les doigts. Tu veux essayer?

Et il lui tendit un biscuit coincé entre les deux minces tiges de bois.

-Heu… Non, merci. Je n'aime pas tous ces trucs chimiques de toute façon, répliqua le jeune homme, un peu gêné de l'image de Poe lui donnant la bectée. C'était presque sexuel.

-Crounch. Mouais, mais ché bon. Crounch.

-Si tu le dis…

Un vacarme assourdissant emplit la maison, comme si elle avait été envahie par une horde d'éléphants. Rey, Finn et Hux débarquèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

-Ouh! On interromps pas un moment romantique au moins? minauda Rey.

-ça va pas, non! répliqua de suite Ben, sur la défensive. Je suis descendu manger un truc, impossible de travailler avec votre bordel, et il était là.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de te justifier, petit frère.

-Je ne me justifie pas, grinça Ben entre ses dents. Et je ne suis pas ton petit frère. Et même techniquement je suis né huit semaines avant toi.

Rey ricana. Elle aimait titiller Ben juste là où il fallait et elle venait de réaliser que Poe était une de ses nouvelles faiblesses. Intéressant. Mais pour le moment, elle se désintéressa de Ben et se tourna vers son ami.

-Alors, tu pars toujours en Russie avec tes parents aux vacances de printemps?

-Ouais, avec un peu de chance je trouverai ma boîte de sardines là-bas, répondit-il les yeux brillants.

Ben aurait dit qu'il parlait du Saint Graal.

-Non mais aller en Russie juste pour une boîte de sardines, faut vraiment être dérangé, marmonna Ben.

Finn lui lança un regard mauvais. Finn n'aimait pas Ben qui le lui rendait bien.

—Mais qui va garder Jean-Pierre? l'interrogea Rey.

-Jean-Pierre...

Ben leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne s'y faisait pas.

-En fait, je comptais un peu sur vous, avoua Poe en regardant alternativement ses trois amis.

-N'y pense pas, mec, répondit vivement Finn, avec mon chien, c'est impossible. Il le boufferait ton Jean-Pierre.

Poe prit une mine sincèrement horrifié.

-J'aurai bien voulu te rendre service, commença à son tour Hux gêné, mais ma mère déteste les chats…

-Nous, on peut te le garder si tu veux, proposa Ben.

Rey lui fit les yeux ronds.

-Je croyais que t'étais allergique aux ch…

Ben lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe!

-Au ficus! Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les chats, Rey.

-Au ficus? T'as trouvé que ça, lui glissa t-elle à l'oreille.

-La ferme, lui répondit-il en desserrant à peine les lèvres.

-Vraiment? Vous feriez ça? Vous êtes trop chics! Je vous l'emmène demain pour une petite visite, qu'il s'acclimate un peu. Jean-Pierre est un chat très sensible, un changement d'environnement trop brutal risque de le perturber.

-Non mais ce n'est qu'un chat… murmura Ben, irrité.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, assume, répliqua Rey sur le même ton.

La bande fit le plein de provisions et décidèrent de se replier. Les trois garçons disparurent pour remonter dans la chambre de Rey, celle-ci resta un peu en retrait. Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, elle se tourna vers son demi-frère.

-A quoi tu joues?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

-T'es bien allergique! Tu détestes les chats en plus! Tu as traité celui des voisins de sale bête stupide et inutile et tu l'as arrosé intentionnellement avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

-C'est pas pareil. C'est pour rendre service à un ami.

-Poe est MON ami. Et tu vas risquer la mort juste pour faire plaisir à MON ami?

-Ouais… » concéda t-il du bout des lèvres en quittant la cuisine de l'air le plus désinvolte possible.

Rey lui lança un regard éloquent. Oui, décidément, ça devenait très intéressant.

 _À suivre…_


	5. Oncle Luke

**CHAPITRE 5**

 **Oncle Luke**

« -Atchoum!

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, oui…

-Encore ton allergie au ficus?

-Heu, ouais, c'est ça.

-Mais pourquoi tu as des ficus chez toi si tu es allergique?

Poe avait l'air sincèrement concerné et Ben se sentait de plus en plus idiot dans son mensonge avec Jean-Pierre qui se frottait à ses jambes. Il pouvait voir une lueur satanique dans ses yeux jaunes. Il était persuadé que ce foutu chat savait qu'il était allergique à cette boule de poil ambulante qu'il était et qu'il se délectait à le torturer.

-Ma mère adore les ficus alors…

Ok, maintenant il faisait passé Leïa pour une mère indigne qui faisait passer son amour des plantes vertes avant la vie de son propre fils!

-Ah oui, je comprends.

Bon, et bien si l'explication semblait satisfaire Poe.

-Alors, tu vas te plaire ici Jean-Pierre? Ben va bien s'occuper de toi.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air idiot…. attendri. Poe était absolument adorable à s'inquiéter du bien-être de ce serial killer à fourrure. Il ne sentit pas Rey se glisser silencieusement derrière lui et il sursauta quand elle murmura à son oreille:

-Qu'est-ce que t'es mignon à le regarder comme ça avec tes yeux d'amoureux transi.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, grinça t-il entre ses dents.

-Mais bien sûr! ironisa t-elle sur le même ton. Salut, Poe! cria t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

-Oh salut Rey! Jean-Pierre est d'accord pour rester ici.

-Il le lui a miaulé ou il lit dans les pensées des félidés? murmura Ben, sarcastique.

Rey lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Et tu pars les deux semaines de vacances entières?

-Oui, je passerai dimanche soir avant la rentrée prendre Jean-Pierre.

Ben ne put retenir une moue de déception en comprenant qu'il ne le verrait pas 15 jours entiers. Poe ne remarqua rien mais cela n'échappa pas à Rey qui dissimula un petit sourire.

-Et bien, il est temps d'y aller, mes parents m'attendent. On décolle à 22h.

-Oh, bon vol et bonnes vacances alors.

-Ce ne sont pas des vacances, asséna Poe d'un air grave, ce sont des recherches très sérieuses.

-Ah oui, pour ta boîte de conserve.

-Sardines.

Rey raccompagna son ami et Ben resta seul avec Jean-Pierre qui se frottait toujours à ses jambes.

-Dégage, sale bête! »

Et il lui décocha un léger coup de pied. L'animal cracha et lui lança un regard mauvais.

* * *

A peine la sonnette retentit que Ben dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« -Oncle Luke, s'exclama le jeune quand il eut ouvert la porte.

Il adorait son oncle. Professeur d'arts martiaux, maitre de taekwondo, Ben était son élève préférait et le plus doué. Pendant ces vacances, ils avaient convenu d'un stage intensif et particulier. Ils iraient dans un coin isolé camper et s'entraîner quelques jours. Ben en avait bassiné Rey pendant des jours. C'était un peu cruel car elle, n'avait pas de famille proche en dehors de son père et il aimait à le lui rappeler en lui parlant encore et encore de la relation merveilleuse qu'il avait avec son oncle.

-Heureux de te voir si motivé, mon cher neveu.

-On s'y mets maintenant?

Luke eut un rire chaleureux.

-Laisse-moi saluer ta mère d'abord tout de même.

-Dépêche-toi alors, je suis impatient de commencer.

-Je vois ça.

Luke Skywalker leva les yeux et vit la frêle silhouette en haut des escaliers.

-Bonjour, Rey. Comment vas-tu?

-ça roule.

Ben fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-elle lui parler d'un ton aussi désinvolte? Mais Luke ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire pendant ces vacances?

-Rien de spécial, je vais zoner avec mes potes.

Ben ricana.

-Ma chère « demie », et il insista bien sur le « demie », soeur a tellement d'ambition dans la vie, se moqua t-il, méprisant. Je suis sûre que tu finiras caissière en chef ou première serveuse dans un fast-food.

-Va te faire voir, pauvre nul. Je suis sûre que ce que tu fais n'est pas très difficile. Moi aussi je peux donner des coups des poings à une pauvre planche de bois qui ne peut pas se défendre.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, riposta Ben, ça demande discipline, sérieux et maîtrise de soi. Des qualités qui tu ne possèdes pas. C'est autre chose que de courir après un ballon.

Ce fut au tour de Rey de ricaner.

-Oh oui! Parce que toi t'es un modèle de maîtrise de soi? Si tu y arrives, je suis sûre d'y arriver aussi. Je serai même meilleur que toi.

-Je voudrai bien voir ça! cracha Ben.

-Pourquoi pas? proposa soudain Luke.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'as rien de prévu alors pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous?

-C'est vrai? Je peux? demanda Rey, les yeux brillants.

-Oncle Luke! geint Ben. T'es pas sérieux? Elle est nulle, elle va nous ralentir et m'empêcher de bien travailler. Elle fait juste ça pour me faire enrager!

-Ben, tu dois aussi apprendre la compassion et la tolérance, t'entraîner auprès de Rey te sera bénéfique. La transmission est aussi une des disciplines que tu dois apprendre.

-Elle n'a pas l'équipement!

-On passera au dojang lui prendre un dobok et les protections indispensables.

-Et qui gardera Jean-Pierre, alors? s'écria triomphant Ben, certain d'avoir trouvé la riposte ultime.

-déjà c'est TOI qui t'es proposé, facile de me refiler le bébé quand ça t'arrange! Je pourrai en toucher deux mots à Poe d'ailleurs… murmura d'un ton conspirateur.

Ben déglutit. C'est vrai, des son « enthousiasme » (mais pourquoi ce garçon le rendait complètement débile?!), il avait oublié ce mini-détail qu'il serait absent toute une semaine des vacances.

-Et Leïa s'en occupera très bien, elle adore déjà ce chat, riposta Rey.

Ben se renfrogna, boudeur alors que Rey courait dans sa chambre préparer quelques affaires. A ce moment, Leïa qui avait entendu la voix de son frère apparut, rayonnante.

-Luke! Cela fait si longtemps!

-Trop longtemps.

Ils se serrèrent tendrement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu restes déjeuner?

-J'ai peur que ton fils ne soit trop impatient de partir. Oh! Et j'ai proposé à Rey de nous accompagner.

Leia instinctivement se tourna vers Ben. Et comme elle le redoutait celui-ci lui lança un regard noir qui marquait sans aucun doute son désaccord le plus total.

-Je ne sais pas, Luke. Il aurait peut-être fallu demander à Han d'abord.

Son amour maternel avait parlé et elle avait pris sans réfléchir le parti de Ben.

-C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Ben retrouva espoir. Han n'accepterait jamais que sa fille chérie parte sept jours camper seule, même avec Luke et lui-même. En fait, surtout avec lui. Rey réapparut à ce moment-là. Luke, gêné, tenta de revenir sur sa proposition:

-Rey, je suis désolée mais je viens de réaliser que j'aurai dû d'abord demander la permission à ton père avant de te proposer de te joindre à nous…

Leia apprécia le tact de son frère qui ne l'impliquait pas dans la très possible déception que ressentirait la jeune fille. Et en effet, le visage de Rey se ferma instantanément.

-Bon, maintenant, allons-y, les hâta Ben, impatient de mettre de la distance entre lui et son oncle et cette idiote de Rey.

-Oh! Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord! Leia, s'il te plaît! Je pars avec ton frère! Je ne risque rien! argua la jeune fille, suppliante.

-C'est ce que tu crois, marmonna Ben. Mais un serpent peut si vite se glisser dans ton sac de couchage. Sans parler, des pervers qui rôdent dans les bois.

Rey retint sa langue, à la différence de son imbécile de demi-frère, elle savait qu'elle devait la jouer plus fine pour mettre Leïa dans sa poche et obtenir gain de cause.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. Venant de toi, il ne pourra pas dire non. Tu es plus responsable et mâture que lui et il le sait très bien. Si tu es d'accord, il te fera entièrement confiance, supplia t-elle d'une voix plaintive accompagnée d'une moue adorable.

Leia sembla flancher. Ben grinça des dents alors que Rey lui lançait un regard triomphant.

-Je ne sais pas je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je lui force la main…

-Tu ne le forceras à rien du tout! Tu lui expliques simplement et de façon mâture la situation. Vous dîtes vous même que je ne m'implique dans rien et là que j'ai trop envie de faire un truc… essaya Rey en ultime recours d'un ton boudeur.

-Ok, ok, rit Leïa qui capitula, je l'appelle.

-Maman! Mais elle veut juste venir parce qu'elle sait que ça m'énerve! Elle ne sait même pas ce que sait le taekwondo! ça ne l'intéresse même pas, je suis sûr!

-Ben! Ce sera très bien que tu partages quelque chose avec ta soeur.

-Ce n'est pas ma soeur!

Mais Ben eut beau bouder, râler, faire du chantage affectif, Han donna la permission à Rey après avoir fait jurer mille fois à Luke de garder un oeil sur sa fille à chaque instant et c'est paradant comme un paon, que la jeune fille attrapa son sac et suivit Luke jusqu'à son véhicule.

-On a même pas une tente pour elle, lança Ben, en dernier recours.

-On partagera la mienne, elle est bien assez grande pour deux, contra Luke, et tu lui laisseras la tienne. »

Cette fois, Ben avait usé toutes ses cartouches. Leïa le regarda suivre son oncle et Rey en traînant les pieds avec appréhension, elle pouvait voir la rage bouillonner sous son crâne. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée mais il était trop tard maintenant.

* * *

« -C'est très bien, Rey. Tu es sûre de n'avoir jamais pris de cours d'un art martial quelque qu'il soit?

-Non, je vous assure, monsieur Skywalker.

-Appelle-moi, Luke. Tiens, pourquoi pas Oncle Luke, hein? Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

-Ok… oncle Luke, répondit la jeune fille, les joues rosies de plaisir.

Ben s'étrangla. Non seulement, cette petite peste se révélait plutôt douée, même très douée, en une semaine elle avait quasiment atteint son niveau, lui qui s'entraînait depuis ses 6 ans, et accaparait son oncle qui la couvrait de louanges et maintenant voilà qu'il … Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Solo and daughter lui prenaient décidément tout ce à quoi il tenait. De rage il donna un grand coup de pied dans un pao mais non concentré, énervé, il il ne se maîtrisa pas et se blessa au genou.

-Ben! ça va? s'inquiéta de suite son oncle.

-Oui, ça va, s'énerva le jeune homme en esquivant la main protectrice de Luke.

Il boita jusqu'à un arbre pour s'y appuyer, le temps que la douleur s'estompe.

-Si tu ne te concentres pas aussi, le nargua Rey, qui appréciait plutôt de le surpasser.

-Ferme-la, toi! Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une petite traînée comme toi! cracha Ben.

-Ben! le reprit son oncle. je suis très déçu de ton attitude. Depuis le début…

-Il fallait pas l'amener!

-T'es juste jaloux, parce que je suis meilleure que toi!

Ben, fou de rage, se redressa et fondit sur elle, oubliant sa douleur au genou. Il la poussa violemment et la jeune fille tomba à la renverse.

-Ben!

-Je te déteste! Tu n'es pas de ma famille, tu ne le seras jamais! T'es qu'une parasite! Et toi aussi, je te déteste! Je vois bien que je te déçois! Je suis pas à la hauteur du grand Luke Skywalker! Rey, elle, elle te rend fier…

-Ben, voyons, je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. Bien sûr que je suis fier de toi…

-Menteur! Je te déteste! Je vous déteste tous!

Et le jeune homme disparut dans les bois. Rey resta un moment immobile et finit par se relever, aidée par Luke.

-C'est ma faute.

-Non…

-Si, je l'ai poussé à bout. Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'asticoter. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était important pour lui. Et je me suis immiscée entre vous. Alors… que tu es un peu le père qu'il n'a pas eu.

-Ben est très sensible, derrière ses airs bougons et ses colères.

-Oui, Leïa nous… nous a un peu parlé de son père.

Le visage de Luke se durcit, à la surprise de Rey qui l'avait toujours vu calme et la mine bienveillante.

-Je vais aller le voir, proposa la jeune fille.

-Laisse-le se calmer d'abord. Il reviendra. »

Rey hocha la tête et retourna vers leur campement pour préparer le dîner.

* * *

Ben ne se montra pas pour manger. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Ni Luke ni Rey ne pouvaient dormir. Ils restèrent autour du feu, silencieux, la mine grave. Enfin, à plus de minuit, une silhouette se découpa parmi les arbres.

« -Ben!

Luke se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur son neveu pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiété.

-Nous?

Rey s'approcha.

-Ben oui, grand idiot! Qui je ferai enrager si tu disparaissais?

-Très drôle, morveuse.

-Ben, commença son oncle, je suis désolé. J'ai conscience que j'ai été un maître très dur et très exigeant avec toi mais justement parce que tu es très doué et que tu as de grandes capacités qui ne demandent qu'à être perfectionnées. Du coup, je t'ai toujours demandé plus et je n'ai pas su te montrer et te dire que j'étais très admiratif et fier de toi.

-Et moi, j'ai juste la chance du débutant.

-Non, t'es vraiment douée, Rey, consentit Ben.

-Ouais, c'est vrai mais… Je pars encore dans tous les sens et je n'ai aucune maîtrise, je suis sûre que tu pourrais m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs.

Et elle accompagna ses mots d'un petit coup sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi pas? lui répondit Ben en la frappant à son tour.

-Hé! fais gaffe!

Luke retrouva le sourire.

-Va manger et ensuite au lit. Demain matin, levée à 05h et nous ferons une séance de méditation intensive avant de rentrer.

-O5h?! » s'offusqua Rey.

Ben ricana.

* * *

Leïa sortit sur le seuil dès qu'elle entendit la voiture de Luke se garer dans l'allée. Elle était un peu inquiète. Dans quel état d'esprit allait-elle retrouver Ben et Rey après ces sept jours? Elle retint sa respiration et lâcha un gros soupir de soulagement quand elle vit les deux ados sortirent du véhicule en riant, se chambrant, mais gentiment. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Elle les embrassa, leur demanda comment s'était passé leur semaine et salua chaleureusement son frère.

« -Tu restes dîner cette fois?

-Avec plaisir.

A peine rentré, Ben appela:

-Jean-Pierre! Sac à puces! Tu es où, boule de poils puante?

-Heu, Ben, commença Leïa, très gênée, je suis désolée mon chéri mais… jean-Pierre s'est enfui avant-hier. J'ai passé des heures à sillonner le quartier, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

-Quoi? Mais il faut le retrouver! Poe va avoir le coeur brisé si je lui dit que j'ai perdu son chat! Et j'étais même pas là! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser?

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup de ce que Poe penserait de toi, le taquina Rey.

-C'est pas le moment, il faut retrouver, ce gros patapouf!

-Mais c'est qui Jean-Pierre? demanda Luke, un peu perdu.

-Le chat d'un ami… très cher, minauda Rey en coulant un regard entendu à Ben.

-Oh.

-Non, pas « oh », riposta Ben, blasé. C'est juste un ami. En plus, c'est plus un ami de Rey en fait.

-Ben a le béguin pour lui mais il refuse de l'admettre.

-Rey!

-Poe, c'est l'original qui porte souvent cette tenue de pilote? Il est très mignon et gentil. ça ne me gênerait pas du tout, mon chéri si…

-Il n'y a pas de « si »! J'ai pas le béguin pour Poe! Zut à la fin!

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as tellement insisté pour gardé Jean-Pierre alors que tu es allergique aux chats? contra Rey, follement amusée.

-C'est pour ça?! J'aurai du comprendre, en effet… Toi qui détestes les chats en plus… souffla Leïa.

-Vous commencez vraiment à me faire suer maintenant! Allons trouver cet imbécile de chat et je vous interdis de parler de Poe et moi!

-Donc il y a un Poe et toi?..

-Rey ! Je te jure, je vais te tuer! »

* * *

Rey appela Finn, trop heureux de répliquer dès que sa maîtresse le sifflait comme disait si galamment Ben, et Hux et c'est donc à six qu'ils ratissèrent le quartier à la recherche de Jean-Pierre, le chat. A la tombée de la nuit, aucune nouvelle hélas du félidés. Tous décidèrent de stopper les recherches, sauf Ben.

-Les chats sont des animaux nocturnes, on a plus de chance de le retrouver la nuit, argumenta t-il.

-Bien sûr, murmura Rey en levant les yeux.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-Rentrez si vous voulez moi je continue.

-Tu vas pas rester seul! Je continue avec toi! réplique la jeune fille.

-Très bien, mais gardez bien votre téléphone et restez ensemble, les briefa Leïa. Et à minuit tapante, chat ou pas, vous rentrez!

Elle les embrassa une dernière fois et les laissa à leurs recherches.

-Jean-Pierre! Jean-Pierre! T'es où, gros débile?

-Il ne viendra pas si tu l'insultes!

-C'est un chat, il comprends rien à ce qu'on dit!

-C'est un animal beaucoup plus intelligent que tu ne le crois.

-Un chat c'est complètement débile et puis ça sert à rien!

-Tu sers à quoi, toi?

Ben bougonna et ils continuèrent à appeler le matou roux. Soudain, le jeune homme vit deux yeux jaunes le fixer en haut d'une cabane de jardin.

-Il est là!

-C'est peut-être un autre chat.

-Non, je reconnais ces deux yeux malveillants.

Ils approchèrent en chuchotant.

-Jean-Pierre. Jean-Pierre, c'est toi?

Grâce à leurs portables, ils purent éclairer le haut du tout et en effet, ils reconnurent Jean-Pierre.

-Allez, descends, grosse boule de poils!

-Miaou.

-Ouais, tu peux être désolé de tes c*nneries! Descends maintenant.

Rey réprima un fou rire.

-Quoi?

-C'est mignon cette petite dispute de couple.

-Très drôle. Fais-le descendre, toi, si t'es si maligne!

Rey sortit quelques croquettes qu'elle avait mises dans sa poche et les tendit vers le félin.

-Allez, viens, Jean-Pierre, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi.

Mais Jean-Pierre dédaigna les friandises et détourna le museau.

-Saleté!

-Je crois qu'il faut monter le chercher.

-ça attendra demain.

-Ben! ça fait déjà deux jours qu'il est tout seul, affamé…

-La faute à qui?! Il est aussi demeuré que son maître!

-Ben! Tu ne le penses même pas!

-Que ce chat est demeuré? Si!

-Je parle de Poe.

-Recommence pas avec ça.

-Il n'y a pas de honte, tu sais.

-Je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste qu'il…

-Oui? l'encourage Rey, heureuse de voir la carapace se fissurer un peu.

-… il est si original, si différent de moi. Je ne crois pas que tout ça ça l'intéresse de toute façon.

-Quoi « tout ça »?

-Sortir avec quelqu'un, avoir une… un petit ami.

-Oui, c'est vrai que Poe n'est pas comme tout le monde. Mais il n'est pas bête et plutôt mignon, non?

-Ouais… Oui, j'avoue qu'il est assez craquant. Mais c'est pas le sujet pour l'instant! se reprit Ben, surpris de s'être tant ouvert à Rey. Il faut récupérer ce stupide chat!

Il s'avisa des parois de la cabane et commença à l'escalader comme il put, dans le noir, à peine éclairé par le téléphone de Rey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire, bougonna t-il en se hissant sur le toit. Allez, Jean-Pierre, viens ici maintenant.

Il tenta de l'attraper mais le chat se déroba en grondant.

-Arrête ça, Jean-Pierre et viens ici maintenant!

L'animal cracha. Bon, ok, Ben ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, lui qui avait décoché deux ou trois coups de pied bien sentis à l'animal quand il s'approchait trop.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné des coups de pied. Je ne le referai plus. Viens maintenant, tenta t-il d'une voix plus mielleuse.

Le chat le regarda, dédaigneux, fit mine de s'approcher puis sans préavis, sauta dans les bras de Rey, au bas de la cabane et commença à déguster les croquettes ans sa main.

-MAIS P*TAIN DE C*NNARD DE CHAT! »

 _À suivre…_


	6. À la recherche de la Boîte de Sardines

**CHAPITRE 6**

 **A la recherche de la boîte de sardines perdue**

Poe était revenu chercher Jean-Pierre dimanche soir comme convenu. Si les retrouvailles avec sa grosse boule de poils le ravit, Rey vit tout de suite qu'il avait le coeur lourd.

« -Qu'est-ce qui passe?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Ta boîte de conserves? s'enquit Ben.

-De sardines. Et oui, j'ai fait toutes les brocantes, les conserveries… Rien, nada, chou blanc. Je ne la trouverai jamais.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est qu'une boîte et tu en as plein d'autres….

-Non, Ben! Tu ne comprends pas! Sans elle… ma collection ne vaut rien! C'est des années de travail et de recherches pour rien! Ma vie est gâchée!

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop?

-Bien sûr, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Ben cacha qu'il l'avait un peu vexé.

* * *

 _Des semaines plus tard_

Ben avait dû mal à cacher son impatience. Rey eut une lueur brillante dans les yeux quand il lui demanda pour la dixième fois si elle était sûre que Poe allait venir aujourd'hui.

« -Mais non, bien sûr, tu n'as pas le béguin pour lui, chantonna t-elle.

-ça va!

Mais ses protestations se faisaient déjà plus molles. Il pensa à l'objet caché dans un tiroir de son bureau et brûlait d'impatience de le donner Poe. il anticipait déjà sa réaction, son excitation. La sonnette retentit.

-Je me demande qui c'est, le taquina Rey en trottant vers la porte. Salut, Poe! lança t-elle joyeusement en découvrant son ami. Entre.

-Salut Rey! Oh, salut, Ben!

-Salu, Poe.

Le manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme en le voyant lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Apparemment, l'indifférence de Ben sur son souci de boîte de sardines lui était resté sur le coeur. Mais le fils Solo savait qu'il allait bientôt lui redonner le sourire et regagner son affection éternelle. Ou plus. A cette idée, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Pore lui lança un regard étonné.

-Tu fais une réaction allergique, je crois. Tes oreilles sont toutes rouges, elles semblent encore plus immenses que d'habitude, lui dit-il.

Ben sentit la honte le submergeait. Rey-même se sentit gênée.

-Poe, tu ne devrais pas te moquer de ses oreilles… lui murmura t-elle.

-Oh! Je ne m'en moque pas! J'adore tes oreilles, moi. Elles sont très mignonnes. »

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Ben qui disparut en un clin d'oeil dans sa chambre sous le regard hilare de sa soeur.

* * *

« -Heu… Poe? Tu peux venir deux minutes s'il te plaît?

Ben surveillait le couloir entre sa chambre et celle de Rey depuis des heures lui semblait-il, attendant l'occasion parfaite. Quand le jeune homme était sorti pour aller aux toilettes, il avait fébrilement attendu qu'il en ressorte.

-Oui.

Avec un grand sourire, Poe entra et Ben ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait gauche et idiot alors sans cérémonie, il attrapa le paquet sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

-Super! J'adore les cadeaux! C'est quoi? Un ouvre-bouteille en forme de cochon? J'adorerai avoir un ouvre-bouteille en forme de cochon!

-Heu non… mais tu préfèreras ce qu'il y a là, je te le garantis.

Poe secoua le paquet.

-C'est vivant?

-Non! Ouvre et tu verras!

Poe déchira la papier sous le regard brillant de Ben. Quand il découvrit ce que cachait le papier grossièrement scotché, sa bouche fit un rond parfait. Il leva des yeux remplis d'émotion vers Ben.

-Tu… Tu l'as trouvé? Comment tu as fait?

-Oh, j'ai juste un peu fouiné sur Internet, répondit d'un air détaché le jeune homme, tentant de cacher sa fierté.

Mais bien sur! Poe qui était allé jusqu'en Russie pour trouver cette fameuse boîte, en vain, allait se contenter de cette explication….

-Ouha! Le bol…

Bon, et bien finalement, oui. Ben ne put retenir une grimace de déception. C'est tout ce qu'il allait récolter? Un « le bol! » indifférent. Lui qui avait écumé toutes les foires et brocantes de tous les bleds paumés, magasins d'antiquité de la région tous ses week-ends et jours fériés ces quatre dernières semaines. Passé ses nuits sur Internet à la recherche du « précieux ». Réussi à sentir les « arnaques », les vendeurs indélicats qui pensaient voir venir le pigeon idéal, ce gamin qui n'y connaissait rien. Puis il avait activé « son réseau » sur Internet. Une bande de nerds comme lui mais qui avait les yeux partout. Quoique vous cherchiez, ils étaient les plus qualifiés pour le trouver. Il y a deux semaines, un de ses cyber-amis lui avait envoyé un lien et une adresse mail d'un obscure antiquaire en Pologne. Le week-end dernier, prétextant une retraite en solitaire, Ben avait fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à ce bled paumé d'Europe de l'Est. Un voyage long et épuisant par co-voiturage, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Et après d'âpres négociations dans un allemand approximatif, il avait acquis la précieuse boîte. Pour lui.

-Merci beaucoup, Ben. »

Et Poe se pencha pour déposer un long baiser sur sa joue. Ses oreilles virèrent au cramoisi. Bon, peut-être que cette foutue boîte de conserves… sardines en valait la peine finalement!

* * *

 _Au même moment, dans la chambre de Rey_

Rey, Finn et Hux débattaient sur qui étaient sexy au lycée (et qui ne l'était pas). Rey ne savait pas vraiment comment il était passé d'un problème de trigonométrie à cette conversation. Hux lui se rappelait très bien que c'était Finn qui fait amené plus ou moins subtilement le sujet sur l tapis, juste pour pouvoir placer l'air de rien que Rey était sans aucun oute la fille la plus sexy. Hux était consterné par son pourtant meilleur ami qui ne se montrait pas très malin. Connaissant Rey comme il la connaissait maintenant, il doutait fortement qu'être qualifiée de « sexy » n'était pas vraiment un joli compliment pour elle et après ces quelques mois passés depuis la rentrée, il avait la quasi-certitude que Finn n'avait aucune chance de sortir de la friendzone un jour. Et même qu'en fait, jamais aucun garçon n'aura cette chance.

« -Le proviseur Snoke est sexy.

M*rde! Il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute?

-Pardon?

Fini prit cet air d'ahuri parfait qu'il savait si bien faire.

-Non, rien…

Si! T'as dit que Snoke était sexy! Rien que de le dire, j'ai envie de vomir! Le vieux Snoke! Avec toutes ses cicatrices!

-Justement c'est ça qui le rend sexy…

-Arrête de mettre Snoke et sexy dans la même phrase, je vais vraiment être malade. Et depuis quand tu craques pour les mecs?… un vieux en plus!

-Il n'est pas si vieux! Et je craque pour qui je veux.

Fini, à court d'arguments, se tourna vers Rey, à la recherche de soutien.

-Raisonne-le, toi! l'apostropha t-il.

-Il a raison… Il fait ce qu'il veut, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix neutre.

-Rey! s'indigna Finn, déçu de ne pas la voir de son coté.

Comme pour mettre fin à la conversation gênante, Poe entra dans la chambre comme une fusée.

-Regardez ça!

-Poe, aide-moi! lança Finn, heureux de voir arrivé un nouveau potentiel allié. Hux dit que Snoke est sexy!

-Qui c'est Snoke?

-Notre proviseur!

-Ah oui. j'avais oublié.

-Laisse tomber. Quelle idée saugrenue de croire que toi, tu aurais pu avoir une pensée raisonnable et cohérente, bouda Finn.

-Ben oui… Bref, regardez ça! C'est LA boîte!

-Tu l'as trouvé dans les toilettes? l'interrogea Hux, interloqué.

Non, répondit Poe comme si cette supposition avait pu être tout à fait plausible, Ben me l'a donnée.

-Ben?… Ben t'a offert cette boîte?

-Oui.

-Ben mince! alors! s'exclama Finn. Après Hux et son béguin pour Snoke…

-Hey!

-… qui aurait cru que Ben en pincé pour Poe!… Aïe!

Rey venait de lui donner un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ben n'est pas amoureux de moi. On est amis.

-Poe, intervint Hux sur le ton docte d'un professeur, il a sûrement passé des heures, des jours à chercher cette boîte super rare et d'après ce que tu nous en a dit, elle vaut une petite fortune. S'il a fait ça, ce n'est pas juste par amitié.

-Je suis ton ami et jamais je mettrai autant de fric dans une boîte de conserves, surenchérit Finn.

-De sardines.

-Ouais, non plus!

-Rey?

Poe se tourna vers son ami qui soupira.

-Ben n'est pas allergique au ficus. Il est allergique au chat, Poe. Donc oui, je suppose qu'il est amoureux de toi.

-Oh. Je vais rentrer.

Et le jeune homme attrapa son sac et son blouson avant de disparaître avant même que ses amis n'aient le temps de réagir.

-C'est malin! T'en rates pas une! s'énerva Rey en se tournant vers Finn.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Je ne crois pas que c'était la meilleure façon pour Poe d'apprendre que Ben avait des sentiments pour lui, expliqua Hux de ce même ton professoral.

-Mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure!

-Pour nous, oui, pour Poe… Ben va être furieux.

-Il… il va me faire du mal? l'interrogea Finn, soudain peu rassuré.

-Peut-être.

-Bon alors j'y vais aussi. Bye!

Hux et Rey le regardèrent s'en aller en jetant des regards inquiets dans le couloir, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu crois vraiment que ton frère va être furieux?

-Non, il devait bien se douter qu'avec toutes les attentions qu'il a envers lui, Poe finirait bien par comprendre. C'était sûrement l'effet recherché d'ailleurs. Mais je crains sa réaction quand il apprendra celle de Poe… »

Rey soupira de nouveau, attristée pour son ami et pour Ben.

 _À suivre…_

 _ **Je préviens: avec ce chapitre, j'ai posté tout ce que j'avais d'avance. J'ai tout juste commencé le chapitre 7 donc il ne sera peut-être pas posté dès demain.**_


	7. Déclarations

_**Un pairing assez… disons étonnant dans ce chapitre. La faute est à rejeter sur Sorah_Kenway! C'est sa faute!**_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **Déclarations**

« -Ben! Ton amie Phasma est là!

La voix de sa mère sortit le jeune homme de ses pensées. Tout à Poe (et sa boîte de sardines), il avait complètement oublié que sa meilleure amie devait passer pour préparer un exposé.

-Merde, murmura t-il, j'ai rien préparé. J'arrive, cria t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans vraiment regarder devant lui et se heurta avec violence à Rey.

-Aïe! Qu'est-ce que t'as à débouler en trombe comme ça?

-Je pourrai te demander la même chose!

-Maman vient de m'appeler, moi, je te rappelle.

-Ouais, ben… je suis polie, moi, je voulais aller saluer Phasma.

-C'est quoi ces c*nneries? Tu ne lui as jamais adressé un mot et là tu veux « la saluer »? Tu te prends pour Kate Middleton?

-Va te faire voir!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut? Encore entrain de vous chamailler?

-ça va, maman! Et on se « chamaille » pas! On n'est pas des mômes de 4 ans, bougonna Ben.

Il descendit l'escalier au pied duquel Phasma l'attendait, hilare.

-Alors Solo? On s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin?

-Ouais, ça va, ça va…

-T'as travaillé un truc pour l'exposé au moins?

-Heu.. ouais, plus ou moins…

-Ben! T'as rien foutu?!

-Il était trop occupé à rêver au damoiseau de ses pensées!

-Rey! Je vais te tuer, sale peste!

-Tu craques toujours pour Poe?

-Hein? Qu… Comment tu le sais? Et je craque pas pour Poe d'abord!

-Alors comment tu sais qu'elle parlait de Poe? demanda Rey, triomphante.

-Le ferme, petite idiote!

-Arrête ton char! Je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment, tu sais, soupira Phasma d'un ton blasé.

-Ah…

-Sa… salut, Phasma. Comment tu vas? minauda Rey.

La blonde se tourna la mine circonspecte vers la petite brune.

-Heu, bien et toi?

Depuis quand elles se parlaient comme deux vieilles copines toutes les deux?

-Vous travaillez sur quoi?

-ça te regarde pas, microbe!

-Ben! Parle mieux à ta soeur! cria Leïa du salon.

-C'est pas ma soeur, murmura t-il entre ses dents.

-Je t'ai entendu.

Sa mère avait des oreilles bioniques, c'est pas possible!

-Montons dans notre chambre, proposa t-il à son amie, on ne sera plus embêter par les parasites.

-Je suis pas un parasite! »

* * *

« T'as pas trouvé ta soeur bizarre?

-C'est pas ma….

-Ouais, on a compris! Arrête ton numéro du fils mal-aimé et incompris avec moi!

Ben réprima un hoquet d'indignation.

-Non mais sérieusement…

-Ouais, faut toujours qu'elle fasse son numéro de charme à tout le monde. Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle supporte pas que tu sois MON amie et…

Ben eut un moment d'absence. Il revit Rey bégayait et rougir en saluant Phasma. Est-ce que Rey… craquerait pour Phasma? Il dévisagea son amie.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai un bouton sur le nez?

Non, ce n'était pas possible! Son esprit partait en vrilles et imaginait n'importe quoi depuis qu'il fréquentait Poe… mais il ne fréquentait PAS Poe! Il devait arrêter!

-T'es sûr que ça va? Il y a presque de la vapeur qui sort de tes oreilles!

-Oui, ça va. Travaillons sur cet exposé d'accord? Il va pas se faire tout seul! »

* * *

Assis face à table à une table du réfectoire, Rey et Hux mangeaient en silence.

« Hux?

-Oui, Rey?

-Tu… tu as vraiment le béguin pour Snoke?

-Je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû vous en parler!

-Hey! Je ne te juge pas! Fini est un peu plus lourdaud sur ces questions mais moi je m'en voulais juste… savoir.

-Ok, excuse-moi. Je sais que c'est bizarre.

-Pas si bizarre que ça, sourit la jeune fille.

-Tu craques aussi pour Snoke?!

-Non! Non, ça va pas?!

-Mais tu craques pour quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas?

Elle rougit un peu et se reprit rapidement.

-On parlait de toi d'abord! Tu vas faire quoi?

-Je vais faire en sorte d'être envoyé dans son bureau et là… Advienne que pourra!

-T'es dingue! Tu vas pas lui sauter dessus quand même!?

-Non… enfin, pas tout fait!

-Hux! je ne te savais pas si téméraire », rit Rey.

Son ami lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils finirent leur déjeuner.

* * *

Le professeur Dooku dardaient ses yeux perçants sur tous les élèves qui avaient l'impudence de croiser son regard. Sa haute stature, sa voix basse et profonde et cette façon de vous jauger comme si vous n'étiez qu'un misérable insecte impressionnaient tous les élèves de sa classe de mathématiques. Il s'arrêta sur le jeune effronté à la tignasse rousse qui osait soutenir son regard.

« -Hum… Hux, c'est ça? dit-il d'un ton un peu méprisant. Voyons voir si vous réussissez à relever un peu le niveau pitoyable de vos petits camarades.

Fin baissa encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, les yeux sur son cahier. La prestation qu'il venait de donner l'avait mortifié de honte et il ne souhaitait pas voir l'air compatissant mais empli de pitié de Rey.

-Venez au tableau et résolvez cette équation SIMPLISSIME.

Et il insista bien sur le « simplissime » en fixant la masse chevelue que constituait la seule partie visible de Finn.

-Non, pas envie.

Tous relevèrent les yeux, sidérés.

-Pardon, Monsieur Hux? J'ai du mal entendre.

-Si, malgré votre grand âge, je suis sûr que vous avez très bien entendu. Pas envie.

Et Hux étala ses jambes sur son bureau et croisa nonchalamment ses mains derrière sa nuque.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? articula silencieusement son amie, en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'il oser mettre son fameux plan à exécution pendant le cours de Dooku! Le visage de celui-ci vira au rouge vif.

-Monsieur Hux! tonna t-il de sa voix de baryton. Votre insolence vous vaut une retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et ce, tous les soirs de la semaine!

-Ok, j'ai rien d'intéressant à faire d'autres de toute façon, bailla Hux.

-T'es un grand malade, articula une nouvelle fois Rey.

-Et dans le bureau de Snoke. IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Hux attrapa ses affaires qu'il rangea dans son sac avec un soupir d'ennui et se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la porte, non sans avoir auparavant gratifié discrètement Rey d'un sourire de triomphe.

* * *

Hux toqua à la porte du bureau du proviseur.

« -Oui, Entrez, résonna une voix claire. Ah! Hux! apostropha t-il l'élève en le voyant entrer. Je viens de recevoir le mail de Monsieur Dooku. Avez-vous une explication à fournir?

-Aucune, si ce n'est que j'avais très envie de me retrouver ici et dans ce bureau avec vous.

Le proviseur Snoke le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Et pourquoi cela, hein? Vous avez toujours été un élève sérieux, brillant et discipliné. Vous avez eu envie de vous rebeller un peu, c'est ça? Tester vos limites et celles des adultes qui vous entourent… C'est de votre âge, je peux le comprendre malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, et votre dossier excellent m'invite à la clémence mais sachez que je ne pourrai tolérer une seule insolence de plus à l'égard de n'importe quel enseignant ou membre de cet établissement…

-Je vous aime.

Snoke fit tomber le crayon qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je vous aime, monsieur. Depuis très longtemps. Mais élève, comme vous le dîtes, brillant et sérieux, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me retrouver seul avec vous pour vous en faire la confession. Alors je me suis dit « Les élèves indisciplinés sont toujours envoyés dans le bureau du proviseur, essayons! ».

Snoke rit doucement.

-Bien joué, monsieur Hux. Très malin. Et je suis… flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez. Avec franchise, à mon âge et avec mon physique « particulier », je ne nierai pas qu'il est agréable de susciter ce genre d'émotions chez une jeune personne.

-C'est votre physique « particulier » qui me plaît le plus, monsieur.

-Ah… Ah oui? Et bien, heu… merci mais oublions cela. Ce n'est qu'un béguin d'un jeune homme intelligent pour une personne plus âgé qu'il estime. vous passerez vite à autre chose. Tombez amoureux d'une personne de votre âge ou un peu plus âgé mais pas tant que ça!

Hux s'inclina. il ne s'attendait pas à plus. mais il avait osé avouer ses sentiments. Il se sentait plus léger et plus sûr de lui.

-Très bien, monsieur.

-Et vous ferez quand même vos trois mois de colle. Vous avez réussi à déstabiliser ce cher monsieur Dooku, j'avoue que cela m'a impressionné et même un peu amusé mais je ne peux laisser penser que je suis clément avec les élèves irrespectueux.

-Je le comprends tout à fait, monsieur.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Au revoir, Hux.

-Au revoir, monsieur Snoke. »

Bien longtemps après que le jeune élève soit sorti de son bureau, Snoke resta à rêvasser un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

* * *

Poe semblait le fuir. Il ne lui filait plus de grands signes quand ils se croisaient dans la cour du lycée, il ne venait plus s'asseoir en face de lui en parlant d'une voix forte et enjouée de ses boîtes de conserves à la bibliothèque qui résonnait alors de « chuuuuut! » agacés. Ben s'en sentait plutôt triste. Lui qui avait cru marquer des points avec cette fichue boîte. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il inspira un grand coup et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Rey.

-« Oui?

-C'est… Ben. Je peux entrer?

-Heu oui, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme entra, un peu gauche. Il referma derrière lui et fit le tour de la pièce sans dire un mot. Rey le regarda faire sans broncher. Il se décida à se lancer.

-Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose avec Poe? Je veux dire, il est pas malade ou n'a pas un souci? parce que, je sais pas, je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. Enfin, oui, il est toujours bizarre mais je veux dire, bizarre pas comme d'habitude, bizarre gentil et drôle mais bizarre triste et gêné, bizarre « Je te fuis »…

Rey baissa les yeux. Elle avait lâchement espéré que les choses se tassent toute seule mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant et devait tout dire à son frère.

-Ben. Tu sais, le jour où tu lui as offert cette fameuse boîte? Bien disons que… qu'on a réagi un peu spontanément et que… on ait laissé vaguement entendre que tu en pinçait pour lui.

-A quel point « vaguement »? la questionna Ben, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-On lui a dit que tu étais amoureux de lui. Pardon, Ben! C'est sorti tout seul! Mais quand Finn et Hux ont vu que tu lui avait offert cette boite super rare er super chère… Ne leur en veux pas, hein!

-Non… Non, soupira Ben, de toute façon, c'était un peu le but, hein, répondit Ben avec un sourire triste. Et comment il a réagi? Mal, bien sûr vu qu'il me fuit maintenant. Je comprends mieux.

-Tu sais, Poe est spécial, laisse-lui un peu le temps de digérer.

-Non, lui il ne ressent rien pour moi et il ne veut pas me laisser espérer en continuant à me voir, c'est tout. c'est très clair.

-Rien n'est jamais très clair avec Poe. »

Ben rit doucement. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. Il était débile! Pourquoi ça le touchait autant? Poe n'était qu'un béguin d'adolescent. Rien d'important ou de sérieux alors pourquoi il avait si mal et avait envie de mourir là maintenant? Peut-être que Rey ressentit toute cette tempête émotionnelle en lui car d'un geste maladroit elle le prit par les épaules et le serra contre elle.

 _À suivre…_


	8. Confrontation

**CHAPITRE 8**

 **Confrontation**

« Leïa! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul avec eux!

-Han! Arrête de faire l'enfant, soupira Leïa. Parfois, je me dis que tu es vraiment le plus immature des trois.

Han fit une moue boudeuse.

-Et bien merci.

-S'il te plaît, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Cette consultation est très importante. Et tu t'en sortiras très bien. Ben ne sortira probablement pas de sa chambre de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment.

-Un chagrin d'amour.

-Quoi?

-Rey m'en a parlé. Il s'est pris un râteau. Avec le gamin zarbi, là.

-Poe?

-Ouais, je crois que c'est son nom. Tu savais que ton fils était gay?

-ça te pose un problème? le questionna t-elle soudain agressive.

-Non, non…

-Bon, je dois y aller. Ne…ne parle surtout pas à Ben de cette histoire avec Poe, ok?

-T'es sûr? On pourrait avoir une conversation d'homme à homme? J'ai un peu d'expérience, cabotina t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Leia pressentit la catastrophe.

-J'ai dit « surtout pas ». Han! Promets-le moi!

-Ouais, je te le promets. Encore merci de la confiance.

Leia soupira, exaspérée mais elle n'avait pas le temps, elle était déjà en retard. Elle plaque un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et attrapa ses clefs de voiture.

-A ce soir. J'essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Essaye…. essaye de garder cette maison debout, ok?

-Ouais… "

* * *

Ben s'était réfugié dans les études. Il connaissait depuis longtemps ce programme organisé chaque été pour les meilleurs étudiants du pays à la NASA. Des stagiaires triés sur le volet. Bien sûr, le prix de ces deux-mois d'excellence coûtait une fortune, inaccessible au Solo-Organa et Ben n'y avait toujours rêvé que de loin. Mais il avait appris que cinq bourses étaient distribuées aux meilleurs dossiers présentés avant la fin mai. Ben s'y était lancé à corps perdu. Il présenterait le projet le plus innovant, le plus étonnant, le plus malin. Et au moins, pendant qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pendant des heures, même jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, il ne pensait plus à Poe. Enfin presque plus.

Il entendit vaguement toquer à la porte mais n'y porta pas attention. Il entendit des chuchotements. puis la voix de Rey s'éleva:

« -Ben! C'est pour toi!

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne. Il n'avait qu'une seule amie Phasma et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le déranger pour le moment.

-Ben! cria t-elle de nouveau d'un ton plus pressant.

-Oui, j'arrive!

Il se leva bon gré mal gré et descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Au pied, Rey se décala et Ben se figea. l'homme qui se tenait sur le perron faisait un peu penser à Han. La posture nonchalante, le petit sourire charmeur, l'oeil qui frisait. Ben sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérissaient et murmura d'une voix blanche:

-Papa?

Rey ouvrit grand la bouche. L'homme s'avança sûr de lui comme s'il était chez lui.

-Salut, fiston! J'étais dans le coin. je me suis dit que j'allais passer dire « bonjour ».

Son père ne passait jamais juste pour dire bonjour. Il avait toujours une idée, et souvent tordue, derrière la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Hey! Pourquoi t'es si agressif avec ton paternel?

-Je sais pas, parce que vous êtes une brute alcoolique et égoïste? rétorqua Rey.

-Hey! T'es qui, toi? c'est qui cette nana? Ta copine?

Il la jucha d'un regard lubrique. Rey se sentit sale.

-Non. C'est la fille de Han. Le nouveau mari de maman.

-Ah oui? Et t'as quel âge, poupée?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la poupée?

-Ah ah ah! Au moins toi, tu as du caractère, pas comme certains… Et il coula un regard méprisant vers son fils.

Rey avait envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure et tant pis pour l'enseignement d'oncle Luke! Ben resta calme.

-Je le répète que veux-tu?

-Je t'ai dit, je passais juste…

-Arrête ton baratin.

-Ok, je suis un peu à sec en ce moment…

-Nous y voilà!

-Juste 1000-1500 euros!

-Rien que ça! Tu crois que ça pousse dans notre jardin?

-Arrête! je sais que le Solo, là, il est connu.

-ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est riche! Et de toute façon, pourquoi il te filerait du fric?

-Pour pas que j'approche sa femme de trop près.

Le père de Ben eut une soudaine lueur cruelle dans les yeux et Rey comprit à quel point cet homme était toxique.

-Elle se fait plus jeune la Leïa mais elle est encore consommable et je suis sûre que deux ou trois tours à ma façon et elle me retombe dans les bras!

-Dans tes rêves!

-Ecoute maintenant, le parasite!

Il devint plus menaçant, montrant son vrai visage. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Ben qui perdit toute assurance. Les traumatismes de son enfance le rendaient complètement vulnérable face à ce paternel indigne alors même qu'il était lui-même presque un homme maintenant. Il était paralysé, incapable de réagir. Son père à quelques centimètres de son visage murmura, l'haleine chargée d'alcool.

-Tu vas me refiler ce fric, tu te débrouilles. Je sais bien que t'es un bon à rien, un pauvre nerd mais justement, tu dois connaître quelques combines pour faire du fric facile. Alors tu viens et tu m'aides, le menaça t-il en lui attrapant le bras.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Oh pauvre chochotte! T'as toujours été une chochotte!.. Même cette gamine elle a plus de c*uilles que toi! Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est pas ta petite copine, t'es de la jaquette c'est ça? Une flotte?

Des larmes brûlantes embuèrent les yeux de Ben.

-C'est ça! s'écria son père, triomphant d'un air pervers. Et bien! Je me demande si je suis vraiment ton père! heureusement que je me suis cassé! J'aurai pas supporté la honte. N'empêche que ce fameux Noël, t'as dû kiffé en fait? ta mère a gâché la fête, hein!

Et il partit dans un rire gras. Pâle comme un mort, suant à grosses gouttes, Ben tremblait sur ses jambes.

-Bon, tu me suis et tu fais ce petit boulot pour moi…

-Il ne va nulle part. Je vous conseille de le lâcher et maintenant.

le père de Ben cligna des yeux et se tourna vers l'homme qui s'interposait.

-T'es Han, c'est ça? Et bien, cher monsieur Solo, c'est une discussion entre moi et MON fils alors…

-Non.

-Quoi, non?

-ce n'est pas VOTRE fils, vous avez perdu le droit d'être son père depuis bien longtemps. Alors vous lâcher MON fils et tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vous met dehors et croyez-moi vous ne souhaitez pas être vu jeté de cette maison par la peau des fesses.

-Votre…? Ah ah ah! JE suis son père, vous n'êtes rien et…

-Et vous êtes chez moi, vous menacez MA famille alors dégagez maintenant!

Han s'avança, son regard brûlait d'une flamme que Rey ne lui avait jamais vu. Le père de Ben perdit toute sa superbe, il montrait qui il était vraiment, un minable, un raté qui terrorisait les plus faibles mais se ratatinait comme une lavette dès qu'il avait à faire avec plus fort que lui. Han s'avança encore et encore, le forçant à reculer et quand il fut dehors, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

-ça va mon garçon?

-Vous… vous avez dit que j'étais votre fils? souffla Ben les yeux ronds.

-Ouais, heu… Enfin, je sais qu'on est pas une famille parfaite mais ce sale type…

-Merci.

Et Ben se jeta dans les bras de Han qui resta décontenancé un moment avant de serrer le garçon dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas un bon à rien, un faible, Ben, murmura t-il à son oreille. Tu es parfois imbuvable, insupportable, une vraie tête de mule mais tu es intelligent, malin et sensible. je suis fier d'être ton beau-père. Et…

Han parut soudain gêné. Il lâcha Ben et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Rey.

-ça va, toi?

-Ouais et comment! Mon père est un héros!

-Ah ouais? s'enorgueillît Han. Et si le héros vous inviter manger une glace?

-Il est plus de 6 heures! rétorqua Ben. On doit manger dans à peine une heure. maman…

-Mais ta mère n'est pas là , répondit Han avec un clin d'oeil.

Ben sourit.

-Ok… papa. »

* * *

Leia rentra à plus de 23h. Elle était épuisée. Elle eut l'agréable surprise de trouver une cuisine propre, la vaisselle faite. Le salon et toute la maison semblait parfaitement un ordre. Et surtout à lap lace des cris, des rires qui venaient du salon. Elle s'approcha et les vit sur le canapé. Rey, Ben et Han, partageant un saladier de pop-corn devant une comédie potache, riant tous les trois aux éclats.

-Et bien, on s'amuse bien quand je ne suis pas là!

Son mari se tourna vers elle.

-Princesse! Viens t'asseoir avec nous! On regarde « La Folle Histoire de l'Espace » de Mel Brooks.

-C'est chrô drôle, rajouta Rey en enfournant une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

-T'as vraiment aucune distinction, ma pauvre, lui lança Ben, pète-sec.

Leia soupira. C'était trop beau pour être vrai!

-Je n'ai pas vos origines princières, prince Organa, pouffa Rey d'un ton obséquieux en lui jetant un grain de maïs à la tête.

-Prince Organa? J'aime bien. Maintenant, adresse-toi à moi en m'appelant « Votre Majesté ».

-Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux familles royales, moi! Je suis une anarchiste!

Et Rey se jeta sur lui pour un combat de chatouilles.

-Mais je n'arrive plus à suivre le film! Calmez-vous, les sales gosses! lança Han, faussement sévère.

Rey et Ben échangèrent un regard entendu et se jetèrent sur lui.

-Hey! Deux contre un, c'est pas du jeu!

-T'es un héros ou pas?

-Le héros va s'occuper de vous, petits avortons!

Leia les regardait, effarée. Ben, échevelé, réussit à s'extraire de la mêlée et vint embrasser sa mère.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, maman?

-Heu… ou… oui, et toi, mon chéri?

-Génial! Mon projet avance bien!

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste et souriant.

-Il me reste à le peaufiner encore. Mais papa a promis de m'aider.

-Ton… ton père? bégaya Leïa, perdue.

-Ouais, enfin, je ferai ce que je peux. Dans ce domaine, c'est toi le petit génie! rétorqua Han en fixant toujours l'écran.

Et Leïa comprit que Ben parlait de Han. Ben avait appelé Han « papa ». L'émotion lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé en à peine 12h?!

-Tu viens voir la fin du film avec nous?

-Oui, avec plaisir, mon grand. »

Et elle se cala entre les deux hommes de sa vie.

* * *

« Ton ex mari est passé.

Leia se figea. Après le film, tous les quatre avaient partagé une glace, les trois petits malins lui cachèrent bien qu'ils en avaient déjà dégusté deux quelques heures avant, et ils étaient montés dans leurs chambres.

-Que voulait-il?

-Taper du fric.

-ça ne m'étonne pas, souffla Leïa d'un ton sec et légèrement méprisant.

-Je l'ai mis dehors et lui ait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il s'en ait pris à Ben. Il lui a dit des choses… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait Leïa?

-Je ne veux pas…

-Leïa!

-Ce fameux soir de Noël, il l'a « offert » à un de ses copains ivrognes. Pour « rigoler », lâcha t-elle du dégoût plein la voix.

Han eut envie de vomir.

-La sale ordure, j'aurai dû lui casser la figure, gronda t-il en serrant le poing.

-Il l'a « juste » un peu tripoté, j'ai réussi à le lui arracher des bras et je suis partie comme ça, sans rien. Ni manteau, ni papiers, ni argent. Je voulais juste amener mon fils loin d'eux, loin de lui. Je me suis réfugiée chez une voisine et deux jours plus tard on prenait le bus pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et nous.

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots. Han se leva prestement et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, princesse. Tu n'as plus à supporter ça toute seule. laisse-toi aller!

-Oui, rit-elle à travers ses larmes. 14 ans que j'essaye en vain de recoller les morceaux et toi, tu y arrives en 12h! Rey a raison, tu es un héros!

-Non, juste un pauvre type fou amoureux et qui adore ce gosse. »

 _À suivre…_


	9. Preuves d'Amour

**CHAPITRE 9**

 **Preuves d'Amour**

Ben tenait l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Elles tremblaient légèrement. Leia, Rey et Han le regardaient en retenant leurs respirations.

-« C'est bon, vous pouvez respirer, les réprimanda Ben.

-Oh! Mais tu vas l'ouvrir cette foutue lettre à la fin! s'impatienta Rey.

-Rey, ça le regarde. Il l'ouvrira quand il se sentira prêt, la raisonna Leïa.

Mais sous son apparent calme, la mère de Ben bouillait. Elle savait que ce programme serait un sésame précieux qui ouvrirait à son fils les portes des plus prestigieuses universités l'année prochaine.

Ben soupira un grand coup et déchira l'enveloppe avant de déplier le délicat papier à l'en-tête frappée du logo de la fameuse agence spatiale américaine. de très longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de cathédrale.

-Alors?finit par le presser Rey qui n'arrivait plus à tenir en place.

-Je suis refusé.

Quoi?

-Je suis refusé. « Cher monsieur Organa, votre projet a retenu toute notre attention. Il démontre votre esprit vif, ingénieux et brillant. Nous serions honorés de vous avoir parmi nous pour la prochaine session cet été. Toutefois votre situation financière et familiale ne rentrant pas dans nos critères d'obtention d'une des cinq bourses, il vous sera demandé de réglé au plus vite les frais du stage. Sachez que des facilités de paiement et blablabla… » lut Ben d'une voix blanche.

-Tu n'es pas refusé! s'exclama Leïa. Ils t'acceptent dans le programme, Ben. ils ont trouvé ton projet ingénieux et brillant!

Mais je n'ai pas de bourse et sans cela…

Han lui arracha la lettre des mains.

-Attends voir! C'est quoi ces facilités de paiement?

-P'pa, non…

-Si! Déjà… on peut revendre une des voitures!

Il se tourna vers Leïa pour quérir son approbation.

-Qu'en dis-tu Leïa? Une seule nous suffit bien. Tu l'utiliseras pour ton travail. Moi je trouverai bien une solution. Et puis je ne me sers pratiquement pas de la mienne de toute façon, je suis tout le temps en vadrouille avec mes fouilles.

-Et moi je vais arrêter le foot, ça ne me plaît pas tant que ça finalement. ça fera… 5 années de cotisations d'économiser! surenchérit Rey.

-Tu vois, fiston! On va y arriver.

Ben avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vous adore. C'est vrai. Vous m'agacez au plus haut point quelquefois avec vos manières d'homme et de fillette préhistoriques et c'est difficile de vous supporter au quotidien mais je suis vraiment heureux aujourd'hui de vous avoir dans ma vie.

Rey lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour cacher son émotion.

-Mais je ne peux pas accepter vos sacrifices. Ce serait complètement disproportionné!

-Un crédit? proposa Han.

-Non, on n'a pas les moyens. Je dois me faire une raison et vous aussi.

-Princesse! Raisonne ton fils!

-Je le trouve parfaitement raisonnable.

-Mais…

-Han.

Le regard éloquent de sa femme le fit taire.

Une fois Ben monté dans sa chambre, des devoirs à finir avait-il argué, elle se tourna vers son mari.

-Il a le coeur brisé. Pour la deuxième fois. Il a beaucoup pris sur lui pour nous cacher sa peine et sa déception. Il essaye de se montrer digne et fort, alors, aidons-le, ok?

Han et Rey acquiescèrent.

-C'est trop co… bête quand même », maugréa la jeune fille.

* * *

Rey déjeunait dans le parc jouxtant le lycée avec Finn, Hux et Poe. C'étaient les derniers jours de l'année scolaire et l'ambiance était plus détendue.

Toutefois le regard de Rey était triste. Elle leur avait raconté la déconvenue de Ben, sans préciser que cela faisait beaucoup malgré ses larges épaules après son râteau avec Poe. Celui-ci restait étrangement silencieux. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il se leva et s'éloigna.

« -Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre depuis un moment? Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude, questionna Finn.

-Cette histoire avec Ben l'a perturbé, répondit Hux.

-ça fait deux mois! Et c'est pas lui qui s'est pris une veste!

-Merci de ta délicatesse, Finn.

-Mais Rey, supplia le jeune homme en voyant la jeune fille se lever à son tour, épousseter l'arrière de son jean et partir à son tour avec une moue boudeuse.

-T'en rates pas une, toi! » lui lança Hux, désabusé.

* * *

Ben quittait le lycée pour la dernière fois après son dernier cours de l'année la tête basse. Il donnait de temps en temps des coups de pieds dans les cailloux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. La semaine suivante, il aurait pu commencer son programme d'été. Quand soudain une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps l'interpella:

« -Ben! Hey, Ben!

-Poe? Sa… salut.

Ben se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

-ça va?

-On marche un peu?

-Heu… Ouais, ok.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques mètres quand Poe lança de but en blanc:

-Je déménage. À la rentrée. Mon père est muté dans une nouvelle base à plus de 1000 kilomètres d'ici.

Ben eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut en plein estomac. Il ne savait même pas que le père de Poe était militaire. En fin de compte il n'avait pas essayé plus que ça de connaître le jeune homme, d'en apprendre plus sur lui, sa famille autres que ses lubies et ses collections étonnantes. Quel gâchis! Il était vraiment un idiot fini!

-Tu… Tu ne feras pas ta dernière année de lycée avec nous? fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.

-Non. ça me rend triste. Je sais que je suis original, que les autres se moquent de moi et m'appelle le zarbi ou l'extra-terrestre.

Ben rougit, un peu honteux.

-Je ne retrouverai jamais des amis comme Rey, Finn, Hux… ou toi.

-Mais on restera ami, Poe!

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Ben se sentait tellement triste pour lui. Lui, il aurait encore sa mère, Han, Rey, qui n'était finalement pas si agaçante que ça quand elle faisait un effort, et Phasma.

-Et tu leur as dit? À Rey, Finn et Hux?

-Non, pas encore. Je les vois demain soir. Je leur dirai à ce moment-là. je ne voulais pas gâcher mes derniers jours au lycée avec eux. J'ai appris pour ton programme à la NASA. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Si. Je sais que tu as travaillé dur. Je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque et Rey nous en a beaucoup parlé. Elle t'admire, tu sais. C'est injuste, tu le méritais.

Il tourna la tête et regarda l'horizon un moment sans parler, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit toujours en ébullition. Ben eut envie de l'embrasser. Mais il hésita trop longtemps et le moment magique passa.

-Bon, je dois y aller, à plus Ben!

-Oui…. À plus, alors! »

* * *

« -BEEEEEEN!

Rey se jeta littéralement sur lui à peine eut-il franchi le seuil.

-T'es malade! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive!

Il jeta son sac dans l'entrée et s'avisa de sa mère et Han, droits comme des « i » dans le salon, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

-Vous avez subi un lavage de cerveaux ou quoi? c'est quoi ces têtes de bienheureux?

Il s'avança, méfiant. Rey, excitée comme une puce, lui tendit une lettre.

-Tu as reçu ça aujourd'hui.

-Vous l'avez ouverte?

-Désolée, mon chéri. on n'a pas pu résister en voyant de qui elle venait.

Le logo de la NASA apparaissait sur l'enveloppe. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

-« Cher monsieur Organa, après concertation et vu le caractère exceptionnel de la situation, nous avons décidé de vous attribuer une sixième bourse qui prendra en charges la totalité de vos frais, seul le transport jusqu'à notre siège sera à vos frais. En espérant vous compter parmi nous, recevez monsieur Organ….

-Tu y vas! Tu es reçu! hurla Rey dans ses oreilles avant de se jeter à son cou.

-C'est pas possible… murmura t-il, hébété.

Il n'y croyait plus.

Il fut enlacé par sa mère et Han, dans un état second.

-Je… je dois le dire à Poe.

sa famille le regardèrent, un peu décontenancée.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer mais je dois lui dire. Et ça lui fera plaisir. Je crois.

-Bon et bien vas-y alors! l'autorisa Leïa.

Et il disparut come une tornade.

-Je crois qu'il veut l'impressionner pour une dernière chance de l'emballer.

-Han! »

* * *

« -Bonjour, madame Dameron. Poe est là?

Shara Bey Dameron était une très belle femme à l'allure un peu guerrière qui impressionna Ben.

-Oui, il est dans sa chambre. Tu peux monter.

-Merci.

Ben monta à l'étage et devant la porte de son ami toqua doucement.

-Entre!

-Salut, Poe! C'est moi.

-Salut, Ben!

Il ne semblait pas étonné de le voir. Mais venant de Poe cela ne le surprit pas plus que ça. il avait peut-être vraiment des pouvoirs psychiques et l'avait « vu » arriver. Il parcourut des yeux la chambre de son ami toujours aussi… originale. Le clown de l'affiche le fit de nouveau frissonner. Une pile de vieux magazines menaçait de s'écrouler. L'étagère pleine de vhs antiques. Pourtant, Ben tiqua, il y avait quelque chose de changer depuis qu'il était venu la première fois. Bref, il ne venait pas pour ça!

-Je suis venu te dire, finalement je suis reçu pour le programme d'été à la NASA. Ils… Ils m'ont octroyé une bourse exceptionnelle.

-C'est génial, Ben. C'était sûr qu'ils allaient réaliser que cela aurait une erreur monumentale de ne pas t'avoir.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, marmonna Ben, gêné.

Ses yeux fuyaient ceux de Poe. Ils se posaient un peu partout. Les affiches, les vhs, les pantins de bois, une étagère vide…

-Enfin, bref, je pars dans une semaine. On ne se reverra plus d'ici que tu t'en ailles alors, je… je voulais te dire au revoir.

Son coeur se serra. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il tenta de mémoriser chaque détail de son visage, de son corps, ses petites mimiques adorables, son regard flou, son sourire mutin.

-J'avoue que tu m'as décontenancé bien des fois mais j'ai aussi appris des choses que je ne pensais jamais devoir savoir, tenta t-il de plaisanter. Notamment sur tes foutues boîtes de…

Les boîtes de sardines. Ben se retourna de nouveau vers l'étagère vide. Enfin, pas tout à fait vide. Il ne restait qu'une boîte. SA boîte, celle qu'il lui avait offert dans un moment de pure folie.

-Poe, ta collection? Où est-elle?

-Oh! Je l'ai vendu, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton faussement désinvolte. ça ne m'intéressait plus.

Mais Ben ne fut pas dupe. Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans sa voix.

-Quoi? Mais c'était ta passion! J'ai dû supporter un exposé de deux heures sur l'histoire de la conserverie!

Poe rit.

-Ouais, je suis vraiment dingue, hein?

-Et elle valait sûrement une fortune! Je le sais, j'ai dû étudier le marché de la boîte de sardines de collection pendant des semaines!

-J'en ai retiré une très jolie somme, oui. À croire que je ne suis pas le seul original amateur de boîtes de sardines au monde!

Poe sembla soudain très sérieux.

-J'ai été un peu déçu quand même, marmonna t-il avec une petite grimace de déconvenue.

-Poe? Pourquoi tu aurais vendu..?

Ben sentit une larme couler sur sa joue quand tout se fit clair dans son cerveau. Il n'y avait jamais eu de bourse exceptionnelle.

-C'est toi? C'est toi qui a payé mon programme. Je ne peux pas…

-C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça? s'étrangla Ben, des sanglots plein la voix.

-Parce que tu comptes bien plus que n'importe quelle boîte de conserves, Ben.

Il s'approcha doucement et leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-De sardines, murmura Ben.

Poe rit.

-Sauf la tienne. Celle-ci, je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer », dit Poe d'une voix douce.

Cette fois, Ben ne laissa pas passer le moment. Il prit le visage de Poe entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _À suivre…_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _11 ans plus tard, veille de Noël_

C'était l'effervescence chez les Solo-Organa. Leia souhaitait cette année enfin avoir son Noël parfait. Entre les vadrouilles de Han aux quatre coins de la planète, la carrière sportive de Rey et le travail de Ben au sein même de la prestigieuse agence spatiale américaine, il était de plus en plus difficile de réunir toute la famille. Mais cette année,

Leia avait fait preuve de fermeté. Ils seraient tous les quatre réunis et pas de désistement de dernière minute accepté.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu Rey au téléphone, celle-ci lui avait confié sur un mode conspirateur qu'elle profiterait de l'occasion pour faire une grande surprise à Ben.

« -Bonne la surprise, j'espère? l'avait questionné suspicieuse Leïa.

Avec les années, le frère et la soeur avaient tissé des liens très étroits mais ils aimaient toujours autant se chicaner quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

-Oui, en tout cas je l'espère. Allez, à dans trois jours, maman. Je dois aller m'entraîner, là.

-Mais c'est la trêve de Noël, voyons!

-Je suis la capitaine de l'équipe et les championnats du monde nous attende cet été. je dois rester au top.

Leia soupira mais elle ne pouvait reprocher leurs ambitions à ses enfants.

-D'accord mais n'en fais pas trop, d'accord?

-Promis. je t'embrasse.

-Moi aussi je t'embrasse .»

* * *

Ben se sentait un peu gauche dans son costume. Au bureau, il pouvait être en jean-baskets et il n'était entouré que de son équipe de »nerds » comme les appelait si gentiment sa chère soeur. Et puis, malgré les années et l'apaisement avec son passé, il n'était pas encore tout fait à l'aise pendant cette période de fêtes mais sa mère l'aurait littéralement tué s'il n'était pas venu cette année et Rey l'avait bombardé de textos et de mails chaque jour depuis septembre pour s'assurer de sa présence. En parlant du loup…

« -Ben!

Rey lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

-Attention, tu vas me casser en deux! T'es un vrai bonhomme parfois! Arrête la muscu!

-Petite chochotte! Tu devrais faire un peu plus du sport, toi, d'ailleurs!

-Quoi? taper dans une baballe comme toi?

-Très drôle, la grosse tête.

-Quel plaisir de voir mes enfants toujours aussi chaleureux et bienveillants entre eux, ironisa Han en s'approchant pour enlacer Ben.

-Comment ça va mon garçon?

-Très bien, p'pa. Où est maman?

-Dans la cuisine, à tout vérifier pour la centième fois!

-Toujours à vouloir tout contrôler, hein?

-Tu la connais, rétorqua Han, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

-Bonsoir, Ben.

-Oncle Luke!

Il partagea une longue accolade avec son oncle. Même s'il ne pratiquait plus le taekwondo aussi régulièrement qu'avant, il le retrouvait régulièrement pour des stages ou des retraites à son école ou en pleine nature.

Ben se dirigea vers la cuisine pour embrasser sa mère. Il s'arrêta interdit sur le seuil.

-Mais tu as prévu pour un régiment!

-Pour onze exactement, nous avons des invités.

Ben fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Qui sont-ils?

-À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. C'est une surprise de Rey.

Ben retourna d'un pas rapide au salon.

-C'est quoi cette histoire, Rey? Tu as invité ton équipe de foot?

-Tu verras, répondit-elle d'un ton conspirateur.

Au même moment, la sonnette retentit.

-Ah! Voilà les premiers!

Ben lui emboîta le pas quand elle alla ouvrir. Il était curieux de voir ces fameux invités surprise. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant la tignasse rousse de Hux accompagné d'une jolie femme à la même crinière de feu. Rey l'embrassa avec chaleur.

-Mon cher Armitage! ça fait si longtemps!

-ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, même si je suis tes exploits à la télé.

-Charries pas!

-Non! Demande à Sorah! Oh! C'est vrai: je te présente ma femme, Sorah.

-Enchantée.

-Moi aussi, Rey. Armie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Armie! Ben pouffa.

-Salut, Ben!

-Désolé. Salut, Armie!

Rey ne put retenir un rire à son tour.

-C'est ça, moquez-vous, répondit Hux sur un ton faussement fâché.

-Et bien, il y a déjà de l'ambiance ici!

-Finn!

-Tu as invité toute ta bande?…

Ben devint livide.

-Exactement, lui rétorqua Rey en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et si tu te poses la question, oui, IL vient aussi.

Ben disparut dans le salon alors que Finn présentait sa fiancée, une jolie asiatique répondant au nom de Jess.

* * *

Ils étaient à partager un verre de champagne en se remémorant leurs années de lycée dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Ben se tendit instantanément.

Mais quand Rey revint, elle était accompagnée de…. Phasma, seule. Ben accueillit chaleureusement sa vieille amie. Il avait gardé vaguement contact par mail ou réseaux sociaux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis leur première année de fac. Ensuite la vie les avait un peu séparés. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de te revoir. »

* * *

Ben rejoignit Rey dans la cuisine. Elle préparait les assiettes pour l'entrée. Leïa était désolée que le dernier invité ne soit toujours pas arrivée mais il était temps de passer à table.

« -Comment tu les as retrouvé?

-Oh tu sais, maintenant avec Internet, les réseaux sociaux, c'est assez facile.

-Même… lui, tu l'as trouvé sur Facebook?

-Non. Lui, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. j'ai suivi des voies… parallèles.

Elle lui fit un sourire entendu.

-Et tu… tu es sûre qu'il viendra?

-Mais oui! Allez, va rejoindre les autres, profites un peu!

Quand Ben tourna les talons, elle se dit qu'il avait intérêt à venir sinon elle irait lui botter les fesses jusqu'en Chine s'il le fallait! Ben avait connu quelques aventures depuis le lycée, il y a trois ans il leur avait même présenté un homme qui travaillait aussi à la NASA. Un homme très gentil, intelligent et plutôt beau garçon mais au fond, Rey était persuadée que Poe était son âme soeur et que Ben ne trouverait jamais vraiment le bonheur avec un autre que lui.

Elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées et ne vit pas Phasma se glisser dans la cuisine.

-Tu rêves, microbe?

-Hein? Oh, pardon, oui. je pensais à Ben.

Phasma rit.

-Qui aurait dit quand vous avez emménagé ensemble que vous vous entendriez si bien un jour vous deux!

-ça! C'était mal parti!

-Entre toi qui étais une vraie petite pimbêche et Ben qui était en colère contre le monde entier!

-Tu trouvais que j'étais une petite pimbêche? l'interrogea Rey, un peu déconfite.

La grande blonde lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-T'étais une gamine de 16 ans assez populaire.

-Tu sais, j'avais le béguin pour toi à l'époque, avoua Rey, rougissante.

-Je sais.

-Ah oui?

-Mais t'étais…

-…qu'une petite pimbêche, oui, j'ai cru comprendre, rétorqua Rey, sarcastique.

-Mais aujourd'hui…

Phasma la regarda d'une façon qui l'a fit rougir encore un peu plus.

-Tu es devenue une très belle femme et t'es pas si pimbêche que ça finalement.

-On pourrait peut-être se voir rien que toutes les deux un soir? osa Rey, surprise de sa propre audace.

-Tu me proposes un rencard, Solo?

-Oui, pourquoi pas?

-Oui, pourquoi pas. »

* * *

Ils avaient commencé la dinde et Ben était d'humeur de plus ne plus taciturne malgré la bonne ambiance. Discrètement Rey envoya plusieurs sms de plus en plus impatients.

« -Lui fais pas ça, Poe, murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

La sonnette les fit tous sursauter.

-J'y vais, s'écria Rey en bondissant de sa chaise.

Elle trottina jusqu'à la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son troisième ami.

-Désolé. Je me suis perdu. Et mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. C'était bien lui! Il l'embrassa puis son regard se perd derrière elle.

-Bonsoir, Ben.

-Bonsoir, Poe.

Il reconnaissait son doux rêveur derrière les traits plus affirmés et virils de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était absolument irrésistible, en tout cas aux yeux de Ben. Poe lui aussi détaillait sans se cacher le visage et le corps de son ancien petit ami. Ils avaient gardé contact de longs mois après le départ de Poe. Ils avaient même passé des vacances ensemble et connu leurs premières expériences physiques ensemble. Mais la distance avait fini par les éloigner définitivement, petit à petit sans drame ni larmes. C'était la vie.

-Bon, allons finir ce repas."

Et Rey conduisit Poe jusqu'à la salle à manger et installa son ami juste à côté de son frère.

* * *

À partir de ce moment, les deux hommes n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter, de rire, les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Et c'était un peu le cas. Rey et Leïa, heureuse enfin d'avoir son Noël parfait, leur lançaient quelques regards attendris de temps en temps avant de retourner à leurs propres discussions avec Phasma, Armitage et Finn. Le premier était agent du FBI, Sorah était écrivain et ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle se documentait sur le bureau fédéral en vu d'un prochain roman policier auquel elle peaufinait aujourd'hui les derniers détails. Rey promit de le lire dès sa sortie mais espérait une dédicace personnalisée. Sarah le lui promit. Fini était devenu co-pilote de ligne et Jess n'était autre que sa pilote. Et enfin Phasma était sergent chef dans l'armée de terre et espérait monter jusqu'au plus haut grade.

Poe se pencha vers Ben et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« -Si on allait dans un endroit plus tranquille?

Ben rougit un peu et le conduisit jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son départ pour l'université.

Poe sortit un petit paquet de la poche de son blouson.

-C'est pour toi, dit-il en le lui tendant.

-Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau, moi.

-Pas grave. Ouvre!

Bn déchira le papier bariolé et un large sourire fendit son visage en découvrant son présent.

-Notre boîte de sardines.

-Oui, je me disais qu'elle te revenait maintenant. Et puis… J'en ai trouvé une encore plus rare!

Ben éclata de rire.

-Tu as repris ta collection?

-Oui… En fait, c'était plutôt chouette de tout reprendre depuis le début. Le frisson de la trouvaille de sa première boîte de valeur. Je suis allée jusqu'en Sibér…

Ben ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il plaqua une main sur son dos, l'autre derrière sa nuque et le colla contre lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion, presque avidité. Bon Dieu! ça faisait si longtemps, trop longtemps! Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après de longues minutes délicieuses.

-Si tu me reparles encore de tes boîtes de conserves, je te bâillonne et t'attache sur ce lit!

-En fait, commença Poe une lueur de défi malicieuse dans les yeux, la plus belle de ma collection est une chinoise de 18…

Ben le poussa violemment et Poe s'étala de tout son long sur le matelas. Un bras derrière la tête, les jambes légèrement repliées et écartés, il était un vrai appel à la luxure.

-On… On ne peut pas faire ça avec tous les autres en bas, se reprit soudain Ben.

Une musique enjouée monta du salon.

-Je crois que Rey s'assure qu'ils n'entendent rien.

-Donc elle sait, c'est encore plus perturbant.

Poe se releva et agenouillé, attrapa Ben en nouant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je vois que tu as pris de l'assurance, remarqua Ben, un peu circonspect.

Il n'aimait pas penser aux autres amants qu'il avait pu connaître.

-Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. J'en mourrai, répondit Poe soudain triste et sérieux.

Ben s'installa sur ses genoux. Il posa ses mains derrière la tête de Poe et l'attira à lui pour un baiser long et profond.

-Moi non plus, souffla t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

-Alors épouse-moi!

Ben rit.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Je sais. Et la réponse est oui. »

Minuit sonna et venant du salon ils entendirent les « Joyeux Noël » lancés à la cantonade. Mais leurs corps mêlés dans une étreinte passionnée, les deux jeunes hommes étaient vraiment seuls au monde... pour quelques heures en tout cas.

 **FIN**


End file.
